


Filth

by scoootieboi



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Bottom Scott, Dom/sub, Filth, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mitch, Top Scott, bottom mitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 32,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Smutty one-shots, ranging from some light plot to absolutely none at all, full penetration to just some fun masturbation or frottage. Have fun.





	1. Sore-ing, Flying

Scott groans, shifts uncomfortably in his big comfy bed. He reaches over, feels the spot where Mitch would typically be and frowns when he recognizes it's empty.

His muscles cry, ridiculously tense from his workout yesterday, as he turns over and pushes himself slowly out of bed, rubbing at his thighs, trying to dull the ache.

He had felt perfectly fine last night when he slipped into bed, but it is now apparent that he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard at the gym yesterday.

He calls, "Mitchy," as he slowly rounds the corner of the hallway, wincing when his sore thigh momentarily trembles.

"In here," the familiar voice replies from the kitchen. It's then that Scott is hit with the smell of bacon, wafting from the kitchen.

He stumbles into the room, groans as he sits in the nearest chair that's set up along their island.

"Eggs and bacon?" He smiles softly, propping his head up with his tender arm.

Mitch nods, turning with two plates filled with yummy breakfast foods and serving one to Scott with a shining smile plastered on his face.

"Are you okay, Scotty?" Mitch asks as he bites into his toast, brow quirked.

"'M fine," Scott says between a forkful of eggs, "just a little sore."

"Sore?"

Scott nods, "from the gym yesterday."

"Oh baby," Mitch frowns, reaching over and squeezing Scott's empty hand. They eat quietly for a bit before Mitch breaks the silence again, "I can give you a massage when we're all done?"

Scott eyes snap up, meet Mitch's to check he's sincere. He's offered jokingly before, simply teased Scott with the idea, but he seems to be honest right now. "Really?" Mitch nods. "That would be amazing, angel."

-

Scott's on his stomach, head tilted to the side so he can breath and arms resting by his sides.

Mitch is on top of him, straddling his lower thighs so that he has the whole expanse of Scott's toned back to knead at and work with. His hands are just what Scott needs, too, pressing so perfectly into the knots in his lower back, his shoulders, working his muscles until the soreness is only a dull ache.

Scott groans occasionally, mumbles "s'good," here and there, the sensation of having Mitch all over him, being completely at his will is amazing, not to mention, that Mitch would massage him like this is sweet. It all just feels so good.

Mitch's hands gradually travel farther down his back when most of the soreness has been worked out of Scott's muscles. They knead at his lower back, right by the top of his sweats, before pulling at the waist band, letting it snap against Scott's pale skin.

The blonde underneath him gasps, squirming at the sudden snap, and Mitch moves both of his hands to the side of Scott's torso, using his leverage to grind against Scott's clothed ass as he presses a wet kiss to his shoulder.

Scott doesn't do much, just makes quiet noises and occasionally grinds his hips back and against the mattress. It's a nice feeling, Mitch against him for a change.

"I want to make you feel good," Mitch breathes into his ear, fingernails scraping down his sides and eliciting a breathy whimper out of Scott. "Turn over," he demands, shifting off of Scott.

The blonde flips himself over, lounges on his back and tilts his torso up with his forearms. Mitch urges him to move up the bed, to rest against the headboard comfortably instead of tiring his already tender arms.

When Scott is finally settled, Mitch slides into his lap. He's already rid himself of his jeans and shirt, spreads himself over Scott.

He starts with open-mouthed kisses at Scott's jaw, trails his tongue and teeth along his throat, feels his adam's apple bob when he takes a shaky breath. His tongue dips into Scott's collarbone, leaves a glistening trail down his chest until it settles on his nipple. He wraps his mouth around the bud, sucks enthusiastically and lets his teeth graze it as his fingers tweak Scott's other.

Scott moans for him, makes sweet noises that send chills down Mitch's spine as he kisses down the blonde's torso and reaches to pull off his pants. By the time he's reached Scott's belly button, his pants are by his knees, and Mitch palms his hardening cock roughly through his boxers.

He mouths at the bulging fabric, pulling at the waistband of his boxers and snapping it against Scott's skin again. He delights in the way Scott gasps, the way his hips jolt.

Then Mitch is tugging his briefs down, pushing them until they're settled at Scott's knees with his sweatpants. He grips Scott, gives his cock a few quick strokes, and then he's wrapping his lips around him, taking him into his mouth.

Scott lets out a loud moan, head falling back for a second when Mitch sucks at the tip delightfully, before he's taking more of him into his mouth. Scott's cock hits the back of his throat, and he makes a quiet humming noise before looking up at his love through his lashes. Scott's eyes are half-lidded, pupils blown wide as he pants quietly. His cheeks, spattered with freckles, are a lovely shade of pink, and he's biting his lip as Mitch bobs his head up and down.

When Scott grips Mitch's hair, tangles his fingers into his thin dark strands, Mitch clutches at his bare thigh with his free hand. He pauses, moans around his cock, sucks until Scott pleads for him to stop.

"Mitchy," he breathes shakily, "wanna be in you, fuck."

Mitch pulls back, Scott's cock falling out of his mouth with a lewd "pop". He smiles, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching into their nightstand drawer for lube and a condom.

He hands Scott the condom, preps himself messily, his need overpowering his thoroughness. He fingers himself roughly and quickly before shifting into Scott's lap.

They kiss sloppily, mouths pressing together and tongues clashing, as Mitch slowly lowers himself into Scott's cock. They're both moaning, noises escaping. Scott grips Mitch's hips, his thighs, anywhere he can get his hands as his boy starts bouncing, rolling his hips.

Mitch fucks himself, rides Scott until his thin legs are shaking and he can only roll his hips. Scott thrusts up into Mitch weakly, his own thighs still tender from his workout yesterday.

They're gasping, moaning, getting closer and closer. Mitch leans forward, sucks on Scott's neck before shakily whispering, "am-am I making you f-feel good?"

Scott nods, moans, "s'good, baby, fuck, so good."

"G-good." Mitch keeps weakly bouncing, moaning into Scott's ear.

Scott shifts under him, leans back a bit more, bringing Mitch with him and changing their angle. Mitch moans loudly, screams almost, when Scott's cock brushes against that little bundle of nerves inside of him. Scott bites into his love's shoulder, closes his eyes tight. He's close, he knows it, and wants Mitch to come with him.

He reaches in between them, grabs Mitch's cock and strokes him quickly, frantically almost. "Come on, Mitchy," he breathes, thrusting up, "come for me, angel."

And Mitch gasps, feels like he's flying as his hips stutter, coating Scott's hand and chest. Scott's other hand grips his ass, presses his fingers into one of his soft cheeks. Mitch tightening around him as he comes is all Scott needs to finish, releasing while he's buried inside of him.

Mitch collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. Scott traces patterns tiredly on his soft skin, places a tender kiss in his bare shoulder. Mitch's eyelids almost flutter shut, droop until they're almost closed. He watches as Scott's hand slides up from in between them, watches as he licks Mitch's come off of his fingers and palm.

"Wow," Mitch smiles lazily. "You're hot."

Scott laughs exhaustedly, places a kiss on Mitch's shoulder again before shifting so Mitch can properly snuggle into him.

"Did I make you feel good?" Mitch asks quietly, blinking slowly as he looks lovingly into Scott's pretty blue droopy eyes.

He nods, "of course." He smiles, "we should shower, Mitchy."

Mitch sighs happily, pressing his head into Scott's neck, nuzzling into him, as secure arms wrap around him, instead.

"Sleep now, shower later."


	2. Limousine

Mitch has always loved limousines, loved the elegance of the classic automobile, the luxuriousness and expensiveness of it. It always made him feel special, fancy, all eyes flashing toward whoever stepped out of one.

So when Scott rented one for the night, Mitch was more than eager to slide into the comfy seats alongside his beautiful blonde boyfriend.

Scott had explained that they would be going somewhere nice. He had chosen to wear his sheer button down, accompanied with black skinnies, and some heeled boots. He decided to top off his entire look with his pink Gucci fur coat, since he knew Scott always liked it on him.

Scott had knocked on his bedroom door when the limo arrived and was clad in a navy blue suit jacket. His button down, jeans, and shoes were black. It made his pale skin and blonde hair stand out and his blue eyes pop.

Mitch is sure that, together, they look like the ultimate power couple.

"Your limo awaits," Scott smiles, gestures toward the white luxury car. He opens the door for Mitch, holds his hand as the small man bends down into the car. He settles himself into the seat and is shortly after joined by Scott, snuggling up against him. "I got top of the line," Scott giggles, grabbing the champagne bottle and two glasses.

Mitch smiles, "of course you did."

-

Their ride takes a while, it seems, and they both get very tipsy fairly quickly. Mitch enjoys the buzz, loves the tingle of champagne in his throat, and Scott's smile and touches get sloppier with every glass he downs. It appears like they have an endless supply of bubbly.

Mitch's cheeks tint pink, start to match his fluffy coat, and Scott gets more brave, lets his hands linger on Mitch's thighs, lets them brush against his skin.

Before long, they're kissing, champagne now abandoned in favor of some romantic intimacy.

Mitch delights in the way Scott lazily gropes him, presses his large warm palm against the growing bulge in his tight pants. Scott drags his tongue lazily against Mitch's straight teeth, the alcohol that lingers on their breath making the kiss all the more intense.

He mewls into Scott's mouth, squirms under his touch. His hips cant upward, search for the warmth and friction that Scott's palm can give him.

Scott makes a quiet noise, it's deep and registers in the back of his throat, and before Mitch knows it, he's being pressed backward onto the long seat of the limousine. Scott's hands shove his skinny jeans down to his ankles, push his thighs as far apart as possible. Mitch reaches his arms around Scott's broad frame, trails his fingers up the back of his shirt, and his nails find purchase on the milky skin there, scraping when Scott rolls his hips.

Mitch loves feeling Scott's back tense, loves to feel his shoulders tighten as he adjusts so that he is hovering over him. It has Mitch biting his lip, his head tilting back as Scott boxes him in. A few strands from his coif fall loose, hang in between them, and Scott is panting quietly as he continues lazily rutting his hips against Mitch.

"Scott," he groans, lets one of his hands slide from behind Scott, reaching in between them to push annoyedly at Scott's navy jacket. "Want you," he mumbles, slides his hand down Scott's toned stomach, palms at his hard cock through his tented pants.

"Fuck," Scott bites at his lip, glances at Mitch's face with glossy blue eyes. "Okay," he gasps, pushes his pants down quickly, enough to expose his leaking cock. He lines himself up with Mitch, shoves two slicked fingers inside, and Mitch thinks he must be more than tipsy since he doesn't recollect Scott ever even grabbing for lube. He's happy, nonetheless.

"Oh god," Mitch whines, squirms underneath the blonde. His fingers feel so good, but still not enough. Mitch knows it's a lot, feels the slight burn since Scott is going quickly, giving him little time to adjust before he's scissoring his fingers, stretching him.

But god, Mitch wants more, wants Scott's cock splitting him open, like  _now_.

His fingers dig into his back, his shoulder, his arm, "Scott - please, please - fuck."

Scott locks eyes with him, spreads his fingers one more time before pulling them out abruptly, "okay, yeah." He settles himself between Mitch's legs, grips firmly onto his hips, and Mitch is almost quivering with need at this point, just wants Scott inside of him.

He presses the tip of his cock against his boyfriend until he's all lined up, and then he is driving into him, pressing deep inside of Mitch. There's a loud gasp, a lewd moan, and neither is sure which sound they make. Mitch's fingers dig painfully into Scott's back, his eyes slammed shut as he attempts to calm his breathing, compose himself a bit as he adjusts to the feel of being split open by Scott's cock.

Scott mouths lazily at his neck, leaves a sloppy trail of saliva along his collarbone, his jaw. Mitch squirms on his cock, moans quietly before begging, "Scott, move,  _please_  - fuck me."

He lets out a feral growl, his hips beginning to thrust, and he sets a quick pace, fucking Mitch brutally.

Mitch's gucci is gathering at his elbows, hands latched into Scott's back as he fucks into him. With each thrust, Mitch is pushed higher up the seat, only his legs wrapped around Scott keeping them connected.

"Scott," he gasps, throws his head back against the seat. Scott takes the open opportunity to attack Mitch's exposed neck with sloppy filthy kisses.

"Hmm?" he hums, hands digging into Mitch's fur coat, pressing into his hips.

"Fuck me," Mitch whines, rolls his hips down haphazardly to meet Scott's quick thrusts, tries to find that one spot.

But then his legs are being pulled from Scott's waist, as his tall boyfriend leans up, detaches his lips from Mitch's marked neck.

He's being bent in half, knees being pushed up by his head as Scott maneuvers his body. There's a slight sting, his body not very used to the stretch, but it's minimal and Mitch doesn't even think to complain when Scott drives his hips forward, pushes his cock  _so_   _deep_  into his ass.

Mitch gasps, loudly. The new angle is exceptional, causes Scott's cock to hit that perfect bundle of nerves with every single thrust, and Mitch is being driven closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Scott - oh, fuck!" He moans. His prostate is being absolutely  _abused_ , and it makes his toes curl, his back arch.

"Come on, baby," he groans, grabs for Mitch cock, stokes him quickly. He whispers, "come for me," but it's when he teases a finger into Mitch right alongside his thick cock that has Mitch screaming, coating his chest with come.

"Scott," he gasps, body sinking as his boyfriend continues to fuck him, hips jerking erratically. He's close, Mitch can tell. "Come - Scott, come inside me."

Scott moans, "wanna," before his hips still. He leans forward, letting out a lewd groan as he captures Mitch's lips. It's a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth.

It takes a minute for Scott to pull out, his chest heaving as he flops onto the limousine seat by Mitch's feet. He glances over, smiles at Mitch sweetly.

"God, you look so pretty, Mitchie."

"Yeah?" Mitch smiles, glances at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Mhm," Scott lets his eyes take over his body. "You're in your pretty and expensive coat with sex hair and glossy eyes and all covered in come -  _this_  is wet dream material."

Mitch rolls his eyes, shoves Scott a bit with his foot. "Shut up."

"Make me," Scott teases.

"Oh? You're ready for round two?" He asks, sitting up slowly and moving to straddle Scott.

Scott nods eagerly, "God, I love limos."


	3. Good

Mitch eyes the cock right before his eyes, his head settled onto Scott's strong thigh as he kneels between his legs. His tongue pokes out, wets his lip and dies for another taste.

Scott's hand is threaded in his hair, though, holds his head still before tilting it so that Mitch can peer up at him through his lashes. "Come up, baby," he says, nudges Mitch to stand. He's been kneeling for some time now, the skin of his knees tender and his legs shaky.

Mitch lets Scott's touch guide him onto his lap, big hands settling onto his bare waist. Mitch can feel how hard Scott is under him, wants to  _really_  feel him, but he knows he's not supposed to yet - he'll get what he needs, soon.

He whimpers hopelessly, and Scott cups his jaw tenderly, pulls him in for a filthy kiss, his tongue pushing into Mitch's mouth, taking it.

"Please," Mitch whines, presses his fingertips and blunt nails into Scott's shoulders.

"I've got you, angel. Be a good boy, and turn around for me." Mitch starts shifting, loves the press and pull of Scott's hands as he helps position him how he wants. He's settled fully in Scott's lap, back pressed flush against his firm chest. His thighs are draped over Scott's, and he's spread wide, head pressed into the crook of Scott's neck. A strong arm settles over his chest, keeps him close as hips roll up. "'Gonna' fuck you now, angel. Want that?" Mitch is only able to whimper, spreading his legs more as he nods. It's not what Scott wants and he warns, "words, angel."

Mitch sighs out a quiet and broken, "please," and then he's being filled. He's grateful for the generous prep Scott gave him earlier, remembers how his long fingers felt in him and compares it to the stretch of his cock. He whimpers, head thrown back and eyes shut tight as Scott bottoms out, and he's barely allowed any recovery time before Scott is rolling his hips. It earns lewd moans from Mitch, and they louden when Scott tweaks a sensitive nipple in his hands. Mitch is already tender from their earlier play, and he knows he'll come quickly.

"You've been so good, baby." Scott nibbles at Mitch's neck, starts a quick pace with his hips and before Mitch knows it, Scott's cock is driving deep into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust and sending stars through his veins.

"Always wanna - wanna be good," Mitch mumbles, head settled in Scott's neck. A hand slides from his waist, wraps around his cock and starts stroking him firmly. "Oh -  _oh_ , Daddy -  _please_."

"What do you need, angel?"

"I need -  _fuck_  - to come," Mitch whines, back arching when Scott shifts his boy in his lap a bit, fucks into him deeper.

"You know good boys ask," Scott whispers, suckles gently at Mitch's neck. "And Daddies let good boys come."

"Oh," Mitch whines, barely recognizes the sounds coming from him when Scott thumbs at the head of his cock, teases him. "Oh Daddy, please -  _please_ let me come." He hopes the last few words come out coherently, is pretty sure he slurred them all together as he tilted his head to gaze at Scott

"Since you asked so nicely," Scott smiles into his neck, his hand moving faster as his thrusts turn erratic. "Come for me, angel. Want to feel you come."

Mitch only sees white, feels white as he coats Scott hand. He can feel Scott's hips stutter and the warmth of him  _filling him_  as he comes down from his high. Scott is petting him, a hand brushing through his hair as another rubs his stomach gently and holds him against Scott's chest. There's quiet words being whispered into his ear, but he's not coherent enough to really distinguish them.

Eventually his mind stops fuzzing over, and he hears Scott mumbling, "so good, baby." He settles further against Scott's chest, feels Scott's cock in him, come dripping from him. His eyes flutter shut when Scott keeps pressing sweet words into his skin.

"You were so good, angel. I'm going to take care of you. Daddy's got you."


	4. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subby Scott, fem-domme Mitch

They've got a park right by their house and it's one of Scott's favorite places to visit. He's a social butterfly, meets new people every time and drags Mitch along with him because he's always convinced it isn't the same without Mitch by his side.

And that's how they're stuck for two hours outside in the sunny park. Mitch sits on one of the shaded park benches, watches as Scott talks to a woman and pets her dog. The girl had been sitting in the grass, her pretty puppy sat near her knee and playing with a stick. Of course, Scott had told Mitch how  _he absolutely needed to say hello to the adorable dog._

Scott chats with the woman, pets her friendly puppy, for about half an hour, when Mitch is really starting to feel the heat. The humidity in the air threatens to destroy his hair, and he is ready to go home. His tolerance for people isn't anything compared to Scott, and he's tired of being around people who aren't his boyfriend.

He pushes himself off the bench and makes his way over to Scott, nudges him where he sits on the grass. The woman greets him and Scott smiles up at him. "I think we should get home, Scotty."

They get home and Mitch starts dinner. Scott seems...  _whiny_. He'd pouted and grumbled throughout the night, wanted  _mashed potatoes_  instead of  _rice_ ,  _green beans_ instead of  _peas_. It honestly almost has Mitch pulling his hair out, how childish Scott is being - how  _bratty_.

"Mitch," he huffs, fusses with the blanket he's trying to wrap around himself. "Can we please watch something else?"

Mitch frowns, is suddenly standing up and turning off the television.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You've been - you're being so-"

"Bad?" Scott smirks, peers up at Mitch through pretty pale lashes with faux-innocence. "Gonna' do something about it?"

And then it all clicks in Mitch's head; Scott's bratty behavior is intentional.

"Yeah," Mitch swallows. "Stand up."

Scott bites his lip, kicks the blanket off him and rises from the couch. He's taller than Mitch, now, and it makes Mitch's act waiver for a moment, but he demands Scott go to their bedroom, follows behind his bratty boy.

"Strip, Scotty." He says, settles himself on the bed. "Then I want you over my lap."

"Gonna' punish me?"

Mitch nods, swallows the bit of nervousness tickling his throat. They've played like this before, but it's normally Mitch on the receiving end of the spanks. The few times Mitch has spanked Scott's cute little ass, he was filled with nerves, and it doesn't seem to be any different this time, either.

"Yes, now strip."

Scott eagerly pulls off his clothes, folds them and places them on top of their crowded dresser. He gets into position over Mitch's lap, his long body laying over him. He seems smaller like this and it helps ease Mitch into the proper headspace. "Spanks? How many?"

Mitch palms Scott's bottom, his fingers pressing into the soft globes. "Not sure yet. Maybe I'll just keep spanking you until you're begging me to stop, until this cute little butt is all red."

Scott whines, wiggles a bit as Mitch teases a finger down his crack. "Oh, please, Miss."

"Safewords, baby?" Mitch speaks quietly, watches as Scott settles his head on his hand.

"Yellow and red," he mumbles, his voice muffled as he turns his head away. Then, even quieter, "promise you're good, Mitchy? I know you're not used to this, and it always gets you a little nervous."

Mitch nods, smiles. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Scott's bare shoulder blade. He takes a steadying breath, feels more confident after checking in with Scott.

"We'll start with ten, and you'll be a good boy, won't you? Count each one?"

"Y-yes," he whispers.

Mitch pulls his hand back before bringing it down on Scott's bottom sharply. There's a dull sting in Mitch's hand already and the loud  _smack_  has his cock stirring. Scott lets out a loud gasp, his hips moving involuntarily as he croaks out a throaty, "one, Miss. Thank you."

He spanks him quickly in succession, delighting in the quiet noises he elicits from Scott. Each slap to his bottom is met with a thank you, and Mitch is beginning to love the shade that his lover's little ass is turning.

When they get to ten, Scott is panting and squirming in Mitch's lap. Mitch feels Scott's cock pressing against his thigh, leaving a damp spot on his pants. "You're being such a good boy," Mitch soothes, palming the red flesh of Scott's bottom.

"Thank you, Miss. P-please, more."

"Only if you can be good - stop rutting against my thigh, angel."

"Yes, Miss, I can - will be so good," he says quickly. Mitch knows he's dropped deep, his tone quiet and needy.

"Good boy." Mitch smacks Scott's bottom, leaving bright red hand prints. He kneads the pretty flesh when he's at twenty and runs his hand up Scott's spine. He cups Scott's scruffy jaw, tilting his head until he's able to look into his blissed-out blue eyes. He smiles softly, rubbing his thumb along Scott's pinkened cheeks before pressing his finger along his bottom lip. "Feeling good, baby? Your ass is so pretty right now."

"S'good, Miss. Thank you."

"I think you deserve a special treat for taking your spanks like such a good boy," Mitch hums, pressing his thumb past Scott's soft lips. He groans softly when Scott eagerly swirls his tongue around his finger, sucking gently. Mitch pulls his thumb back, popping it lewdly out of Scott's mouth and smiling when Scott lets his head drop onto the soft mattress. He uses his saliva-coated finger to tease Scott, trailing it down his crack and pressing against his rim.

He smirks when he hears Scott's breath hitch, his body tensing as he does his best to stay still. Mitch leans forward, letting spit fall from his mouth and in between Scott's red cheeks before he slowly teases his finger in, stretching Scott.

"Oh," Scott whimpers, hands gripping at the sheets as Mitch slowly pumps his finger in and out, his other hand grabbing and squeezing the red flesh of Scott's ass.

"So good, angel. Go ahead and make some pretty noises for me. Show me how much you love this."


	5. 10/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 1: sleepy sex

Mitch feels the pressure, the weight of Scott's body settling behind him, wrapping around him.

He feels a yawn creeping up, his mouth opening as he lets it loose. Scott chooses then to slowly grind his hips into Mitch.

Mitch goes to stir, to move, his body heavy with sleep as he starts turning in Scott's arms.

"Still, baby," he whispers, pushing Mitch's hips so that he's mostly on his belly, presenting his little ass to Scott. "I've got you. Just lay there." He presses a sloppy kiss to the back of Mitch's neck as he moves over him, pressing down and covering Mitch like a blanket. He's almost naked, only thin boxers separating his cock and Mitch's bare ass.

"Hmm," Mitch hums, eyes fluttering shut as Scott grinds down. It all happens in a blur, he pushes his boxers down, preps Mitch slowly, and then he's pushing his cock inside.

"Just close your pretty eyes, and take it, baby." He groans, his breath hot and quick against Mitch's neck. His thrusts are slow but deep, and Mitch feels himself being pushed gently into the mattress as Scott fucks into him.

When Scott adjusts, his angle changing and his cock brushing against his prostate, Mitch practically coos. He lets out a needy whine as he's pulled more into consciousness, a heavy hand reaching behind him to run along Scott's side as he thrusts into him.

His breathing is shallow as Scott buries himself deep into him, his body covering Mitch as he comes.

He pulls out, the sound of the sheets ruffling and the condom being tossed into the trash lulling Mitch back into a sleepy haze, his own arousal being forgotten as his limbs get heavier.

Scott pulls him close, snuggles them closely together so that they're facing each other. He threads his fingers through Mitch's hair, fingertips pressing at his scalp and massaging, lulling him into deeper unconsciousness.

"You were good." He praises, pressing a kiss to Mitch's temple. "Now, sleep, baby."


	6. 10/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2: dirty talk

Mitch settles onto the bed, propping a pillow under his hips and shimmying out of his boxers. He's grateful he's home alone, presses speaker on his phone and rests it on his bare chest.

"What else would you do to me, Scotty?"

"Oh baby, I'd spread your legs real slow. Can you do that for me, Mitchy?" Mitch hums, his legs widening. He palms his hardening cock and lets out a soft noise that leads Scott on. "What a good girl. Wish I could spread you open for me, get you moaning my name as I taste you. God I'd love to eat your sweet little ass out."

Mitch moans, dipping a finger between his legs and teasing his entrance. He doesn't pass the ring of muscle, only skirts his finger around it. "Oh, Scotty, please."

"Yeah, you want that, don't you? Want my tongue teasing you? Want me to fuck you with my mouth?"

Mitch gasps as he brushes his fingers around his hole. "Scotty, please," Mitch begs.

"Get your fingers nice and wet, baby. Shove them in your mouth and suck, pretend they're my cock. I know how much you love having that in your mouth."

Mitch whines Scott's name, his hand drifting up to his mouth. He takes a few fingers between his lips, slurps loudly on them because he knows Scott will want to hear it. His eyes flutter shut as Scott praises him, reminds him that he's being such a  _good girl._

"That's enough, princess, get those wet fingers in you, get yourself nice and ready for my cock." Scott says. He sounds a bit breathless, and just the image of Scott touching himself while he says all these nasty things to Mitch has him eagerly shoving his fingers in him.

"Baby, fuck," Mitch whimpers, his fingers moving quickly, stretching him with only a slight burn. He's needy, misses Scott cock.

"Bet you could come from just your fingers if you tried, huh?" Mitch lets out a needy whine. He's already getting close, and he'd be embarrassed if Scott weren't saying such lovely, dirty things to him. "Not so fast, princess. I left you a nice little present, remember? Get it," Scott breathes.

Mitch whines, curls his fingers before pulling them out and moving to reach into the bedside drawer. He pulls out the dildo Scott left him, grabbing a condom and some lube, too.

Mitch bites at his lip, "got it, daddy."

Scott breathes heavily in the other side of the line, a short pause hovering between them. "Good girl," he says softly. "Daddy's gonna help you come."


	7. 10/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 3: begging

Mitch is quiet as he kneels. He can hear Scott pacing around him but he refuses to turn his head to look at him; he's not allowed to.

After what feels like ages, Scott finally stands in front of him. He's got some trousers on, a stark contrast to Mitch's nudity. Scott's cock is pressing a tent into his pants, and he laces his fingers through Mitch's hair as he steps forward, presses his clothed bulge against Mitch's face.

"You look so pretty down there," Scott whispers, stepping back and leaving Mitch needier for him. "Open your mouth and tell me what you want."

"Your cock,  _please_." He breathes.

Scott undoes his pants, pulls them down with his underwear and steps out of them. They're folded hastily and shoved atop their dresser before he steps back in front of him. He's hard and big, and Mitch wants him  _now_.

"My cock?" He asks, his fingers tangling into Mitch's hair again, angling his head back so he can look into his big, pretty, doe eyes.

"Yes, please. In my mouth,  _please_. I want to taste you." He says quickly, his eyes watching as Scott's cock bounces a bit as he steps forward. It looks heavy, and Mitch can't wait to feel the weight of it in his mouth.

"Open up," he says, gripping his cock in his hand. He taps it gently against Mitch's cheek, and smears a bit of his precome on his skin. Mitch loves how dirty it is.

"Please," he whines involuntarily. Scott's cock is so close, and he's desperate to taste it.

"I said open up," Scott corrects, his cock only inches away from Mitch's mouth. Mitch complies, shame tinting his cheeks pink as he opens his mouth wide for Scott's cock.

And then he's  _finally_  tasting Scott, working his tongue around the head of his cock, taking it in his mouth until it reaches the back of his throat and leaves him gagging. He sucks and hollows his cheeks, and Scott's hold in his hair tightens whenever he does something particularly good. He can feel his own cock leaking on to the floor as he bobs his head and greedily blows Scott.

"So good, baby. You begged so nicely, taking me so nicely.  _Fuck_ , you get a reward, now," Scott says in between pants and moans. "Ready, baby? Fuck, gonna come in your pretty mouth. Get ready, Princess."


	8. 10/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Cuckolding

Mitch stares at his fiancé, sitting on the lounge chair they have by the window in their bedroom. The curtains are drawn closed, the lighting in the room dull and warm.

His fiancé watches Mitch, bites at his lip, and palms his hardening cock. They had agreed he'd be allowed to touch himself, as long as he was quiet.

Scott stands at the foot of the bed, only partially clothed.

It was his fiancé's idea. He had said he'd imagined watching Mitch getting fucked by someone else would be just as hot as fucking him. Mitch hadn't been sure what to say to that, but here they were.

"I'm ready," Mitch says, and then Scott surges forward. He starts attacking Mitch with kisses and touches, and it's weird at first because  _this isn't Mitch's fiancé_ , but then Scott palms his cock and all thoughts are forgotten. Scott is fucking good at this.

" _Oh_ ," Mitch moans, his fingers scraping down Scott's back as Scott takes hold of his cock. He strokes it once, twice, then he pulls back, grabs the lube that they left on the side of the bed. He pops the lid open, pouring some onto his fingers and massaging it between them to warm them up. He teases his lubed fingers around Mitch's hole, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to his jaw. "Please," Mitch gasps, hips rolling down to meet Scott's teasing fingers.

"God," Scott groans against his neck. "Only a few minutes in, and you're already begging for it?" He asks, adding two fingers in and scissoring them inside of Mitch. It has Mitch whining, digging crescent moons into Scott's shoulders with his nails.

"Fuck, more," Mitch gasps as Scott adds a third. " _Please_."

Scott teases Mitch some more, smirking against his neck as he fucks him slowly with his fingers. Then he pulls them out, grabbing a condom and sliding it on his cock. He strokes some lube on before lining up.

Mitch whines, fists the sheets as he spreads his legs wider, bites at his lip as he stares at Scott. "Please,  _oh_ , please." Mitch cries, hips rolling down, seeking Scott's cock.

Scott smirks, "god, you want this bad, don't you? Need a  _real_  cock to fuck you?" He says in a deep voice, teasing his cock along the crack of Mitch's ass. "I'll fuck you  _so good_ , Mitch. Make you come so hard."

Mitch gasps, gnawing at his lip as he lets out a lewd whine. "Please, _oh fuck_ , p-please."

And with that, Scott grabs tightly onto Mitch's hips, pushing slowly into Mitch until he's completely inside of him.

"Fuck," Scott groans, his fingers bruising the skin of Mitch's hips.

"Oh god," Mitch hisses at the burn of being stretched. "Fuck, so big."

Scott smirks, nipping at Mitch's jaw before leaning down and flicking his tongue over Mitch's nipple. Mitch gasps, his back arching up to meet Scott's mouth and the cock inside him shifting.

That's all the signal Scott needs, and he's pulling out almost completely and thrusting back quickly, continuously. Mitch's legs wrap around Scott's waist, his fingernails raking down Scott's back. He can imagine how inflamed and red Scott's skin much look and it only encourages him.

Scott fucks into him quickly, earns needy moans of, " _more_ ," and, " _please_."

"This is what you needed, isn't it? My cock filling you?" Scott says, taking Mitch's legs and hooking them around his arms. Mitch is being bent in half, the slight burn of his muscles stretching nothing compared to the feel of Scott's cock assaulting his prostate.

"Fuck, yes!  _Scott_ ,  _yes_!"

"Needed my cock? Only my cock can make you scream like this?" Scott groans, his hips thrusting brutally fast.

"Yes,  _please_ ," Mitch cries head thrown back. He feels the heat coiling in his gut, his toes curling. He's going to come untouched, just from Scott's cock, at this rate. It's something his fiancé has never been able to accomplish. "Please, need to come.  _Please_!"

"You're gonna, Mitchy. Gonna come so hard from my cock," Scott grunts, his hips pistoning in and out of Mitch at a brutal pace. "Mitchy, come on, come for me."

Mitch cries out, feels hot come coat his stomach as his orgasm wracks his body. "Oh,  _fuck_!" He cries, legs quaking as Scott's hips still and he comes. He rides out his orgasm on Scott's cock, hips grinding involuntarily as Scott rocks slightly into him.

Eventually, Scott's arms give out and he flops to the side of Mitch, breathing heavily as they both come down from their high.

Mitch's eyes are closed, only opening after several quiet moments. His gaze drifts from the ceiling, to Scott, and then to the chair in the corner, where his fiancé sits, cock limp in his lap with fresh come on his pants.

Mitch smiles, thumbing at the engagement ring on his finger.

If his fiancé's blissed-out gaze and the soreness in Mitch's muscles are anything to go by, he assumes they'll be contacting Scott again.


	9. 10/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 7: creampie + cross-dressing

"C'mere, baby," Scott says. "Show me your pretty chest."

Mitch smiles, spinning around. His skirt swishes around him, and he runs a hand down his sparkly sheer shirt as he catches Scott's eye. "You like?"

"Yeah," Scott says, palming his hardening cock from where he's sitting at the edge of the bed. Scott's hands settle on Mitch's hips as he stands between his legs, thumb fiddling with the waistband of the skirt. "What's underneath this pretty little skirt?"

Mitch bites at his lip, moves so that he's straddling Scott, one leg on either side of Scott's thighs. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He teases, grinding down ever so slightly.

Scott smirks, decides to rile Mitch up. He slips his hands along Mitch's thigh, only pressing a gentle kiss to Mitch's neck as he trails his fingers along the edge of Mitch's skirt. His fingers slowly push the fabric back, revealing the skin of Mitch's thighs inch by inch. He continues pressing wet kisses to Mitch's neck, trails them close to the collar of his shirt as he reveals Mitch's lower body.

Scott leans back, breath hitched, once Mitch is uncovered because  _this can't be true._

"Lace?" Scott chokes out, eyes locked on Mitch's bulge tucked into little black panties.

Mitch bites his lip, nodding. There's red dusting his cheeks, and he looks absolutely delectable. Scott's hands reach under the back of his skirt, and he grabs the soft flesh of Mitch's ass, kneading it in his palms.

"Do you like it?" Mitch asks shyly.

Scott only groans quietly, rolling his hips up into Mitch. "God, baby." He breathes, "I love it. You look so pretty - so  _sexy_."

"Scotty," he says quietly, burying his head into Scott's neck.

"Let's get these out of the way," he says, thumbing at the panties. "Want you sitting on my cock."

Mitch whines, "please." But then Scott is trying to pull them down, and Mitch tenses. "Wait, Scotty, you can just - push them to the side.  _Please_."

Scott eyes Mitch for a moment, tries to figure out what he's really suggesting, and then he  _gets it_. "Yeah, I can do that for my Princess," he says, and Mitch practically coos.

Scott uses one hand to tease the panties to the side as he starts to prep Mitch, one finger, then two, then three when he's absolutely begging for it.

"Ready, baby?" Scott says, teasing the head of his cock along the crack of Mitch's ass. The panties have been pulled down just over the swell of Mitch's bottom.

"Yes, yes, please! So wet, Daddy." Mitch whines, hips rolling back. He reaches between them, unbuttoning some of his shirt and cupping his pec, teasing his own nipple.

Scott slides his cock in, bottoming out in no time and thrusting in and out of Mitch. He lets out quiet cries at first, quickly increasing in volume as he's fucked into.

"Yes, right  _there_. Oh, Daddy," Mitch moans, hands still teasing at his nipples as Scott grazes his prostate with each thrust. His eyes are closed, and he bounces each time Scott's hips cant up.

"Gonna' come, baby," Scott grits out.

"In me, yes, please. Fill me up," Mitch says.

He's blissed out, tone light and airy as his hooded eyes meet Scott's gaze. And that has Scott coming, cock buried inside Mitch as he releases. Mitch cries out as he feels the warmth inside of him, whining softly when Scott pulls out.

Scott remembers Mitch is still hard, doesn't remember him coming as his cock was still trapped in his lacy panties. They've got a massive wet spot where the tip of his cock is pressed against the fabric. "Need to come, Princess?" Scott asks as Mitch slides onto the bed next to him.

Mitch shakes his head, "already did." He lifts his skirt that's fallen, revealing his come-stained panties. "Oh, fuck," he says suddenly, eyes widening. "Oh,  _Scotty_ , I feel you."

Scott quirks a brow, watching as Mitch turns onto his stomach, lifts his skirt up and spreads his cheeks. "Oh," he says, watches as a bit of his come starts to dribble out of Mitch's used hole. "Wow, that's hot."

"Love feeling so full of you." Mitch says softly, reaching for Scott who shifts closer. Scott presses his finger to Mitch's hole as the come leaks out of him.

"Love you," he says, pressing a warm kiss to Mitch's neck. "My beautiful Princess."

Mitch hums, "all yours."


	10. 10/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 8: face-sitting

Mitch rolls his hips, chasing the wet feel of the tongue fucking him.

"Yes,  _yes_!" He cries, grinding his hips down onto Scott's tongue. Scott grips his cheeks, spreads them wider and swipes his tongue around the rim before urging it into Mitch. It feels so good and Mitch can't stop the cry he lets loose or the movement of his hips as he chases his orgasm. He doesn't think he's ever been so close to coming so quickly. "Scotty,  _please_ , oh, oh, oh!" He whines, hips halting movement from Scott's tight grip on his waist.

He feels the tongue leaving him, feels Scott pulling back and he whines greedily at the loss. "No, please," he cries, chest heaving.

Scott presses a wet kiss to his cheek, nipping the skin gently before Mitch feels it. Scott spits at him, gets his saliva right into Mitch's hole and then he's surging forward again, eating him out with vigor and endless enthusiasm.

"Close," Mitch cries out, "I'm  _so_  close, Scott. Please!" He whines, his hips rolling involuntarily, fucking himself on Scott's tongue. He's moaning loudly, and he's about to come untouched when Scott wraps a hand around his cock, stroking in time with the brutal pace of his tongue-fucking.

"Yes, Scott!  _Yes_!" He cries as he comes, coating Scott's chest and hand with his come. His back arches and he rides out his orgasm on Scott's tongue, whimpering when it all gets to be too much. He's overstimulated and he slouches forward, hands settling into the bedsheets next to Scott's waist.

He huffs out breaths, shaky arms holding him up as Scott shifts below him so that he can breath without Mitch's ass in his face.

Mitch feels Scott palm his ass before he speaks, "that was hot."


	11. 10/9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 9: lingerie + frottage

Mitch smiles, eyes traveling over Scott's body as he stands by the edge of the bed. He runs his hands down his bare chest, shows off a little. His fingers gently brush one of his nipples, and his mouth falls open as he lets out a breathy sigh.

He watches as Scott's gaze follows his hand, locked on as his hand runs along the panties he's got on. He watches the gulp of air Scott takes when Mitch teases his finger along the garter he's wearing. "I want your hands on me," Mitch sighs, his hands moving to cup his little cock.

"Come let me touch you, then."

Mitch smiles, his head dipping down and away. "She's shy."

"I think we both know she's a tease," Scott says deeply. He pushes himself up, resting on his elbows as he bites at his lip. "Please, baby," he says. Mitch thinks hearing Scott plead so softly for him has his cock hardening even more, filling the tight white panties he'd bought for tonight. Mitch breathes out, his head bobbing slightly in a nod as he steps forward. Scott sits up fully, running his hands down Mitch's sides as he steps between his legs.

Scott kisses at his jaw, nips at the tender flesh as his fingers dig gently into Mitch's sides. "Scotty," Mitch gasps out when he's pulled forward, Scott's hands sliding lower, running over the white lace.

"You look so pretty. Buy this lingerie just for me?" He asks against Mitch's throat. His scruff and voice tickles Mitch's skin, sends a shiver down his spine.

Mitch gnaws at his lip, "maybe. I wanted to be pretty for you."

"You always are," Scott says, abandoning Mitch's neck to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, followed by a gentle peck to his collarbone. "Sit, baby." He hums, urging Mitch forward until he's settled in Scott's lap, legs thrown over Scott's thighs as he straddles him.

"Oh," Mitch moans softly, his trapped cock brushing against the bulge of Scott's sweatpants.

"Like that?" Scott whispers, thumbing the waistband of Mitch's panties before slipping his hands to cup Mitch's bottom, pulling his hips forward in a slow grind.

"That's good," Mitch whines quietly, fingernails digging into his lover's biceps as Scott quickens the pace, grinding their clothed cocks together.

"Wanna see you come in these pretty little panties," Scott huffs, pushing his hips up. Mitch mewls, grinding his hips down to meet Scott's pace.

"But," Mitch breathes, hips grinding quickly. "They're white."

"Wanna see you mess them up," Scott chokes out. He drags his tongue along Mitch's neck, leaves a trail of saliva up to Mitch's earlobe, where he bites gently. "Get your pretty panties all dirty, fuck." He groans, hands palming Mitch's ass and pulling him forward, pressing their clothed cocks together. "Look at you, already got them all wet." He whispers into Mitch's ear, one of his hands reaching between them and tweaking one of Mitch's sensitive nipples.

Mitch's back arches, his chest following the stimulation of Scott's fingers. He feels his wet panties, the cool air hitting the wetness crated by his precome, and his cock pressing against the dry fabric of Scott's sweatpants. "Oh, please," he groans, "make me come, please. Please!"

"God, yes," Scott groans, mouth closing around Mitch's nipple and sucking gently before he's pulling away with a lewd noise. "Come in your pretty panties, baby."

Mitch gasps, back arching as Scott presses their bodies together, his hips barely moving in a deep grind as Mitch feels his come coat his panties. "Scott, Scott,  _oh, Scott_ ," he whines out, forehead pressed to Scott's as he feels his orgasm wrack through his body. He thinks Scott might be coming, too, but he's too blissed out to bother to check if his lover is finished.

His body sags against Scott, his arms falling to his side as he breathes heavily into Scott's neck where his head had naturally fallen.

He feels Scott moving, then feels the cool sheets of their bed as he's set onto the mattress.

"God," Scott breathes, pressing a soft kiss to Mitch's cheek. Mitch feels a little gross, the come in his panties and on his cock starting to cool. But the way Scott is looking at him has him feeling like the sexiest human being on earth. Scott smiles, eyes softening as he praises Mitch with soft reassurances. He kisses Mitch's temple, "you look so pretty, baby."


	12. 10/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 10: fucking-machine

Mitch takes a deep breath as he feels the toy pressing close to his hole. His wrists are tied tightly to their headboard, his legs wide apart with a spreader bar keeping them that way. His body is nearly folded in half as his legs are pulled up and secured near his wrists. He can barely move, on able to lift or angle his head and squirm a little.

"You look so pretty," Scott hums, running his hand slowly along the back of Mitch's thigh. He leaves goosebumps along the flesh that he touches. "Can't wait to watch you writhing on this little plastic cock."

Mitch lets out a shaky breath, his body tensing slightly as he feels a wet finger circle his rim. He relaxes around Scott's familiar digit as its pressed in, a second being added in no time as Scott  stretches him. Mitch is squirming on three fingers, his hips rolling to meet the sensation of Scott's finger-fucking when he suddenly feels empty.

Scott leans away, admiring Mitch's little ass as he moves the toy closer, get the fucking machine in position. He's got the head of the dildo pressed to Mitch's rim, and it enters him slowly as Scott presses the magic button and gets the machine started. Mitch lets out a shaky moan as he feels the plastic cock pushing deeper into him, the machine pulling it out until only the head of it is still inside of him, before it's repeating its earlier motions.

Scott keeps it slow at first, fucking him with deep thrusts of the machine. He moves so that he can see Mitch's face better, leans in and nips at his jaw, licks into his mouth. "Gonna' turn it up, baby. Tell me your safe words, angel."

"Red, and y-yellow," Mitch breathes as the toy ever so slightly brushes against his prostate. It's still tortuously slow, the plastic cock too small to be really pleasuring him at this slow pace.

"Good girl," Scott hums, biting Mitch's jaw gently before moving his mouth to the back of Mitch's calf, pressing a sloppy kiss there as his hand reaches for the remote to the machine, dialing it up so that the plastic cock is moving faster, fucking Mitch more quickly.

Mitch starts moaning quietly, the feel of Scott's mouth and hands on him as he's fucked by a useless plastic cock getting to him. He's wiggling his hips to the best of his ability, trying to get the angle that he needs for- " _oh_ , fuck!" He cries, throwing his head back as the machine's cock brushes against his prostate again, and again, and again.

Scott climbs up Mitch's body, positioning himself at the side of Mitch's head. He strokes his cock, once, twice, before moving his hips forward. Mitch's eyes are glazed over, darkened with lust as he watches Scott. He opens his mouth, naturally begging, unaware of what he's really doing as the scent of Scott overwhelms him. He's called back to reality when Scott demands that Mitch snap for him, and he does despite his wrist restraints. Scott praises him, teasing his cock forward, pressing the wet tip to Mitch's lips. "Snap for me if you need to safe word. Gonna' fuck your face while you take that plastic cock like a good girl." Mitch whines, mouth opening as he greedily takes Scott down his throat. His love wastes no time in thrusting his hips forward until his cock is hitting the back of Mitch's throat, causing tears to gather in the corners of Mitch's eyes. He feels incredibly overwhelmed, Scott's cock heavy on his tongue as saliva pools out of the side of his mouth, his musky scent of sweat and sex surrounding him, and the plastic cock brushing against his prostate as it fucks into him.

He moans loudly around Scott's cock when he feels the pace of the machine quicken, ruthlessly fucking him at an inhuman pace. His toes are curling as he feels Scott's hands grip into his hair, his throat being abused almost in time with the quick pace of the dildo. He feels himself shaking, his thighs spasming as he's rendered overstimulated. His cock is leaking against his stomach, a steady stream of his precome dripping down his abdomen as he's used by Scott and the machine. His eyes roll back as he notices Scott's hips stuttering, his thrusts becoming irregular. He snaps, unable to handle all of the sensations around him and he feels everything stop suddenly.

The machine stops its movement, dildo half inside of him. Scott pulls his cock out from Mitch's mouth, the muscles of his stomach clenching as he uses all of his willpower not to come.

"Mitchy, baby, what's wrong?"

"Can't - so much. Come, please!" He whines, tears running down the sides of his cheeks as he feels the heat in his stomach burning away. He was so close, he needs to come. "Please, so close."

"Of course, baby. You've been so good, angel. You can come." He says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mitch's lips, his tongue invading his fucked mouth as the machine starts back up. It's at a much slower pace, but it's still enough for Mitch to stay hard, and it still fucks deep into him. "Like that?" Scott asks, his lips trailing along Mitch's jaw and neck. He reaches his hand down to Mitch's abandoned cock, gripping it in his hand and stroking Mitch.

"Yes," Mitch whines, hips trying to buck up into Scott's hand. His breath is quick and sharp as Scott strokes him quickly, in time with the pace of the machine. "Scotty," he breathes, eyes raking down his lover's body and landing on Scott's hard cock. "Come on my face."

Scott groans, biting at his lip as moves so that he's straighter, less bent over Mitch's form. "Okay," he moans, hand gripping his own cock as he continues jerking Mitch. "Gonna' paint your face, mark you all up with my come." He grits out, eyes shutting as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. Mitch feels his sneaking up, too, the plastic cock in his ass abusing his prostate as Scott's hand makes him see stars. He's mewling, letting out incoherent little noises, the sound of the machine and the lewd noises of Scott's hands stroking them both the only other sources of noise in the room.

And then he's suddenly coming, gasping, and his back arching as he feels his come coating his stomach and Scott's hand. He thinks it must be some sort of display for Scott, because then he feels the warmth of Scott's come hitting his cheeks, his eyebrow, a stripe landing along his jaw and lips. Scott moans as he finishes, his come streaking across Mitch's face.

Scott collapses onto the bed immediately after, fumbling around for the machine controller and turning it off. He takes a deep breath, tries to gather himself, and then he pushes himself up. Scott moves the machine away, using a soft, damp towel to rid Mitch of any excess lube. He moves to the headboard, releasing Mitch's legs and wrists, getting rid of the spreader bar and placing it by the machine. He runs his hands along Mitch's thighs, massaging them gently to release some of the strain they'd been through. Scott runs the damp cloth he'd gotten earlier along Mitch's stomach, wiping the come from his soft cock. He presses a kiss to Mitch's chest, resulting in a hum from his other half.

Mitch feels the come cooling, congealing onto his face. He pushes his eyes open, struggling a bit with the stickiness on his lashes. He smiles at Scott.

"I loved that," he breathes, watching as Scott brings the cloth close to his face, wiping at the mess coating his cheeks, mouth. "Love you," Mitch sighs, eyes closing so that Scott can wipe up the come that landed there. When he's all finished, Scott throws the cloth to the corner, into the hamper by the door.

"You were so good, Mitchy," He praises. Scott grabs the comforter, pulling it over his and Mitch's naked bodies as he snuggles up to Mitch's side. He wraps an arm around Mitch's waist, leaning in to kiss Mitch gently, only a press of their lips. Scott smiles, pulling his lover closer and delighting in the way Mitch settles into his side, his body relaxing into hi. "Love you, baby."


	13. 10/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 11: orgasm denial

Scott sucks in a deep breath, back arching as Mitch takes his cock deep into his hot mouth. His tongue swirls around him, dipping into the slit of Scott's cock as he pulls back. Scott does his best not to fuck up into Mitch's mouth. He knows it will only further his suffering.

He sucks around the head, cheeks hollowing as he slurps away at Scott's cock. One of his hands strokes what his mouth abandons, the other fondling Scott's balls. Scott is gnawing away at his own lips, his hands tangling into the sheets as he whines and uses every ounce of self restraint not to thrust up. He's pleading and whimpering incoherently, lewd noises spilling from his lips.

He's close, if the long moans of nothingness are anything to go by, and Mitch pulls back, Scott's cock popping out of his mouth with a lewd noise.

"Mitchy," Scott gasps, eyes shut tightly as chills run down his spine. "Please -  _please_ , let me come."

"Nope," Mitch smirks, fingertips ghosting around the crown of Scott's leaking cock, earning a pathetic moan from his partner. "Still no, baby, but nice try." He muses, pressing a kiss to Scott's belly button as he denies his lover of an orgasm yet again.

"Please," Scott breathes, "can't - can't take it much longer."

Mitch hums, his lips moving to press sloppily to Scott's hipbone. "Maybe if you can last just one more hour," Mitch bites at his lip. "Then maybe I'll let you come."

Scott groans, because he's been at this for what feels like years and he isn't sure if he can really last another hour without completely breaking down, but he's willing to try. He trusts Mitch, trusts their dynamic, so he lets out a shaky breath as he promises, "okay, I'll try."


	14. 10/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 12: handjob

Mitch crawls over the center console, legs straddling Scott's waist. The space of the mustang is small, and it leaves Mitch a little uncomfortable.

Mitch presses his lip to Scott's, runs his tongue along his bottom lip. Scott eagerly opens his mouth, sucks Mitch's tongue into his mouth, his hands running teasingly along Mitch's sides.

Scott's big hands palm Mitch ass, and then Mitch thinks he's falling, gasping as he's propelled forward and onto Scott's chest as the seat reclines suddenly. He's grateful for the extra space and giggles before licking into Scott's mouth. He groans against Scott's lips when he feels those strong hands squeezing his butt again.

Mitch grinds his hips down, mouth trailing to Scott's neck, leaving wet kisses wherever his lips touch. Scott moms quietly, fingers digging into Mitch's bottom, pulling him closer.

Mitch's hand reaches between them, trailing between their bodies until he's able to palm Scott's hard cock over his pants. "Baby," Scott moans breathlessly, his hips canting up.

"Yeah?"

"Please," Scott whines quietly, his lips attaching to Mitch's neck, sucking angry marks into his tan skin. 

Mitch bites at his lip to keep his moan quiet, undoing Scott's tight pants and reaching his hand into Scott's boxers. He grips him tightly in his hand, his heart racing at how big and heavy he feels. He strokes him quickly, his thumb circling the tip, collecting the precome there and smearing it down his cock as he strokes him.

Scott is letting out the prettiest moans against Mitch's neck, his breath hot against Mitch's skin as he's inched closer and closer to orgasm with every stroke. Mitch let's his hand slide up and down in Scott's boxers, tightening around the base of Scott's cock and easing up as his hand get to the tip. He squeezes the tip of Scott's cock occasionally and loves the wrecked sound his lover makes.

Scott whines, his hands digging into Mitch's sides when Mitch abandons his cock to fondle his balls. He's returning to stroking him in no time, though, delighting in the hoarse groans Scott lets loose.

"Mitchy," he gasps, "close, gonna' come." He whimpers, only encouraging Mitch to quicken his strokes, his hand moving deliberately to bring Scott to an orgasm.

Scott comes with a broken cry, coating Mitch's hand and his underwear. He's left panting into Mitch's neck as his love pulls his come-covered hand out, grabbing a tissue that they  _purposely_  keep stored in the center console to wipe off his hand. When Scott gets his breathing under control, he presses a tender kiss to Mitch's collar bone.

Mitch hums happily before leaning up and away from the warmth of Scott's body, a smirk tugging at his lips. He palms his hard cock, "my turn, babe."


	15. 10/13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 13: rimming

****

Mitch runs his hands down Scott's sides, fingers ghosting over his bare flesh. He's on all fours, exposed, and needy if his dripping cock is anything to go by. He loves seeing Scott like this, vulnerable to him and his touch.

His grip settles loosely onto Scott's hips, just resting there and then suddenly squeezing tightly, his fingers digging into soft hips, destined to leave bruises on Scott's little love handles. Scott moans so softly, his voice barely reaching Mitch's ears. Mitch leans closer to his love, as he simultaneously uses the flesh on Scott's side to pull him back,  _closer_.

Scott's back dips, his bottom pushed up and pretty as leans more of his weight forward, onto his elbows. Mitch hums happily, his fingers easing their pressure and his palms sliding farther down Scott's body, resting on the globes of Scott's ass. "You look so so pretty, baby. I could eat you up." Mitch says, letting his fingers dig into the soft flesh, his fingernails leaving angry crescent moons in his lover's pale skin.

Scott whines quietly, hips subtly pushing back towards Mitch's touch. "Please do," he coos.

Mitch's eyes widen, a smirk betraying his surprised expression. He gropes Scott's bottom lazily, teasing his fingers closer to Scott's hole. "You want me to eat you out, pretty baby? Want my tongue in you?"

" _Yes_ ," Scott gasps when Mitch teases a finger around his rim. He spreads Scott's cheeks slowly, biting his lip as he reveals more of Scott, leaves him more vulnerable. Scott's head dips down to the mattress, and Mitch knows the angle he's got it turned to in order to glance back at Mitch isn't comfortable. But Scott doesn't complain - he wouldn't. Instead, he just pushes back, follows Mitch's teasing touches.

"God, you want it bad, don't you? Have you ever even been rimmed, my sweet boy?" Scott whines in reply because he knows Mitch  _knows_  the answer, knows that nobody else has ever seen him like and certainly nobody has  _tasted_  him. Mitch smacks his bottom gently, only a dull sting resonating through his palm. Scott gasps, his hips rutting forward to escape but settling back into place once Mitch runs his hand soothingly along the spot he'd spanked. "Answer me."

"N-no," Scott chokes out. "Never."

"I'll make you feel so good, baby," He whispers. "Fuck, this ass is just  _begging_  me to taste it," he groans. Mitch bends down, positions his face level with Scott's cute bottom. He presses a kiss to his cheek, and it's sweet, but then he bares his teeth, sinks them into the flesh, and Scott cries out. Mitch soothes the bitten skin with his tongue before he pulls back.

Mitch bites at his lip, letting his hands pull Scott's cheeks apart. Scott is panting quietly, little breathy whines slipping out of him as he's left waiting and exposed.

Mitch leans forward, lips puckered, and presses a kiss to the skin right above Scott's hole. It has Scott gasping, hips pushing back toward Mitch's mouth before he's reprimanded with a light smack to his bottom. Mitch licks a stripe from where he'd kissed down to Scott's entrance, his tongue teasing along his rim before pushing slowly into his tight hole.

Scott moans wildly, his hands fisting the sheets as he does his best not to push back onto Mitch's tongue. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. It's hot, and wet, and he can feel Mitch's breath. He's overwhelmed already, and they've only just begun.

Mitch teases his tongue into Scott's hole, wiggling it and delighting in the way Scott moans his name, and then he pulls back, lets his tongue swirl around his hole before dipping back in, and he thinks Scott almost loses his mind right there if the wrecked half-scream is anything to go by. Mitch just smirks when he pulls away for a breather, watching as Scott rubs his face into the mattress in an attempt to collect himself, ground himself.

Mitch gets back to it in no time, pushing his tongue into Scott with less hesitancy now, fucking him more quickly. Scott just whines, mewls, lets out the neediest sounds as he's rimmed. His hands keep clenching and unclenching in the sheets, his thighs tensing and shaking. He barely recognizes the cries being ripped from his throat as Mitch eats him out.

They've only been at this for minutes when Mitch reaches one of his hands around Scott's waist, grips his leaking cock in his hand. Scott cries out when Mitch strokes him, and when he feels Mitch  _hum_ , feels the  _vibrations,_ he comes. He coats their bed sheets and Mitch's hand, his leg's shaking as he rides out his orgasm on Mitch's tongue. Scott's hips are rolling involuntarily and he can only let out choked cries as he climaxes.

His body collapses when Mitch pulls his hand and mouth away, and Scott would wince from landing in his own come if his entire body didn't feel like complete jell-o.

Mitch wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, climbing over Scott's tired body. He presses a kiss to Scott's shoulder, smiling into it as he listened to Scott's tired pants. There's a kiss pressed to his neck, next, and then Mitch presses one softly to his cheek, praise falling from his lips. "You were  _so good_ , my pretty baby. Did so well, Scotty. Just close your eyes, sweet boy. We'll get you all cleaned up later," Mitch soothes, running a hand through sweaty blond hair and kissing Scott's nose as he nods tiredly, succumbing to blissful sleep.


	16. 10/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 14: sensory deprivation

Mitch sighs contentedly, the weight of Scott's palm on his sternum making him feel safe and secure.

He feels Scott's hand moving, lifting until only his fingertips are ghosting along Mitch's sensitive skin. There's a pause in movement before the sensation of being touched is gone and then there's  _something_  on one of his nipples. It's sharp - pinching and releasing - and god, it's warm now, enclosing over his sensitive bud and resulting in a needy whine falling from his lips. He thinks it might be Scott's mouth, but there's no way to see without his sight.

Mitch feels hot air ghosting over his torso, gliding across his chest until his other nipple is receiving the same attention. His back arches up, follows the pleasure, and he wishes he could reach out but his hands are locked behind his back.

Then everything is gone, and all Mitch can focus on is the silence as he waits impatiently for  _something_.

It's cold. Whatever Scott has touching him is  _so_  cold. Mitch gasps, the muscles of his stomach clenching and tensing as the icy object is ran across his abdomen. It leaves a cold wet trail along his skin and then something hot is following it, running along his stomach. Mitch wiggles helplessly the coldness traveling up, higher, circling around his nipple and making him scream. The warmth travels up and that's when Mitch realizes it's Scott's mouth because he feels his teeth and his tongue and his lips enclosing around his sensitive nipple.

He thinks his body flies up off the bed, groans when his aching cock is met with nothingness. He just wants Scott to touch him, and quiet whimpers filled with needy begs fall from his lips as he's slowly tortured with hot-cold sensations. It seems like the teasing goes on for hours, and Mitch is breathlessly panting as he struggles impatiently after Scott pulls away from him, leaving him cold and hot all at once and exposed to the air. Mitch can only imagine what a mess he must be, and he wishes he could see how smug and satisfied Scott probably looks.

He feels a cold, wet hand wrapping around his cock, and he gasps and moans as his hips push up, following Scott's touch. He can barely breathe as Scott strokes him quickly, the coldness of his palm warming quickly as he jerks Mitch's cock. Mitch is panting and whining and then he's  _coming_ , coming so hard over his stomach and Scott's hand, and his body shakes.

He's limp when Scott pulls away, his body completely weak against the mattress as he breathes heavily. His eyes are exposed to soft lighting and his ears are blessed with the sound of the AC before his sleepy brain really registers what's going on. He smiles at Scott who presses kisses to his eyelids, his temple, and then softly to Mitch's lips, praise following his mouth.


	17. 10/15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 15: lapdances

Scott didn't want to go to this place. He's only been to a strip club one other time and it was for one of his friend's bachelor parties - and the strippers were all female.

But Scott's friends have a wicked (and insistent) way of trying to cheer him up after his recent breakup, and according to them, some strippers are just what he needs.

He's at least brought to a club that has lots of male strippers, this time. He'd probably unfriend the group that brought him and walk right out if they'd decided to play some joke and this were an all-female strip-club. Scott scans the crowd of gay men and straight women, watches as oiled-up guys swing around poles and dance their asses off. So far, none of them are really Scott's type.

His friends drag him to a sitting area, most of them plopping down onto the armchairs. A few of his friends, like Mason and Mark, head off somewhere. Scott just stands awkwardly, no open seats left. He contemplates going over to the bar but then Mark and Mason are back and they're smiling at him. Scott relaxes until he notices those aren't sweet smiles - those are smirks.

"Scotty," Mason calls, "we've got a surprise."

"What did you do?" Scott whines.

"We just got you a whole hour with one of the hottest strippers in this place," Marks says. "Don't look so  _disappointed_. We just spent good money on you."

"Guys," Scott whines. He doesn't want to spend an  _hour_  with a stripper. If this guy looks like the other strippers, he knows it'll be a pretty dissatisfying hour. They're hot, he guesses, but Scott doesn't think they're  _hot_  hot.

"Shut up," Mason says, swatting Scott's arm playfully. "Now, take some of our money because you're gonna need it, and here comes the guy that's gonna be showing you to your private room."

Scott takes the money that's shoved at him, and there's some big beefy guy waiting when he turns around. It's all a blur and Scott is already way too overwhelmed by this considering he's sober but he ends up in a private room. It's empty other than him, and he was urged onto the black couch. The rest of the room is a mix of blacks and deep purples, the lighting dim as the bass-heavy club music from the main area plays at a much softer tone. Scott tucks the money Mason gave him into his pocket and waits.

Scott sits for what must be five minutes and then the door is opening and he almost loses his breath at the beauty that walks in.

He's wearing the tightest dark-metallic booty shorts and they're clinging to his thin legs and little bottom sinfully. There's a dark purple fluffly coat swallowing him, covering the black leather harness he's wearing on his chest. There are deep purple sunglasses covering his eyes and Scott wonders for a moment how he can even  _see_ , but then the guy is walking closer, the click of his black stilettos deafening in the room.

Scott can't take his eyes off of him. The pretty undercut he's got going on, those fine and sharp features of his jaw and cheekbones, those deliciously pink full lips. He stares unabashedly as the stripper walks closer and closer. When he's only a foot or so away, he smiles, showing off pearly whites as he pulls the glasses away from his face. Scott can't help but was the way his long lashes fan across his cheeks as he blinks.

"Well, hello, baby," the stripper coos, his voice high but soft like velvet. A song starts playing through the speakers and it's got a definitive beat that buzzes through Scott's veins. "Nobody warned me you'd be this pretty," he says, eyes raking down Scott's seated form. Mitch pockets his glasses, hands pulling the purple fur coat off his shoulders as his hips start to subtly move to the beat filling the room. "I'm Mitch. What's your name, handsome?"

"S-Scott," he breathes, eyes trailing over Mitch, locking onto his rolling hips, his hands tugging away the coat, his eyes boring into Scott's own.

" _Scott_ ," he purrs, letting the coat fall to the ground before he steps closer. He leans over Scott's body, hands gripping the back of the couch as he positions his knees to either side of Scott's thighs, hovering over his lap. "I like that," he murmurs into Scott's ear, his hips swirling above Scott, his breath ghosting along the skin of Scott's neck. "Don't be so stiff, baby," he says, hips lowering and his ass brushing against Scott's groin every so often as he continues his dance. He smirks, leaning back to admire Scott's red face. "Relax."

Scott gnaws at his lip, doing his best to ease his tense muscles as he sits underneath Mitch - Mitch who is now turning. He runs his hand down Scott's chest as he adjusts, thing fingers catching on the loose collar of Scott's shirt.

Mitch runs a pretty hand down his harnessed chest, pressing his butt back firmly into Scott as his hand trails down between his legs. He only teases, only runs past his tight shorts and then over his thighs until he's sinking down, his body dropping until he's kneeling between Scott's spread legs, elbows and hands resting on Scott's thighs. Mitch pushes himself back up, spinning back around until he's facing Scott again.

Scott is already painfully hard, breath short as he pants quickly. He flushes from the way Mitch is looking at him, like he's  _hungry_ for him. He throws one leg over Scott's thigh, settling down onto it. "You can touch, baby. God, I want you to touch."

Scott almost  _whimpers_  because Mason and Mark were right, Mitch  _is_  the hottest stripper in this place, he just has to be. Scott's big hands reach out, sliding up Mitch's smooth thighs and winding around him until his fingers are digging into the metallic fabric of Mitch's shorts. Mitch lets out a wild moan as he's pulled forward, pulled closer, his groin pressing into Scott's thigh.

"Yes," he hisses, throwing his thigh over Scott's waist, straddling him and rolling his hips forward. His hands grip onto Scott's shoulders as his ass is palmed. "So good, baby. Knew I'd like you." He pants, swiveling his hips in a deep grind.

"Oh god," Scott groans. Mitch presses their foreheads together, their pants mingling into one as they dry hump.

"So good, and special," Mitch breathes. "You're my special boy tonight."

Scott cries out, coming in his pants as Mitch grinds down. Mitch catches his mouth, kisses Scott to muffle his loud cries as Scott fills his underwear with come. Red hot shame coats his cheeks as Mitch licks into his mouth.

When he pulls back, Scott looks down bashfully, Mitch's hips stilling when Scott lets out an oversensitive whine. "So good," Mitch praises, his hand cupping Scott's jaw. "You really are my special boy, Scott." Scott smiles sheepishly, cheeks tinting impossibly redder as he's praised. "Come on, baby. I've still got time to make you feel good."


	18. 10/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 18: daddy + masturbation

Mitch squirms in the driver's seat of his car, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he keeps his eyes on the road. The dirty text Scott had sent him before he left the house he and his friends had stayed in for the weekend is plaguing his thoughts, completely overtaking his focus.

He's been away from Scott before, but he's never been denied an orgasm for so long. He hasn't come since  _Wednesday_  and knowing that he'll be with Scott in only roughly two hours, four days later, has him almost speeding down the road. He's glad he chose the backroads, since there's less traffic, and he's even more grateful that he chose to go home late on a Sunday night instead of Monday morning like the rest of his friends. He's eager to be fucked into the next day.

Which is why his heart almost  _breaks_  when his car starts to stutter, allowing him to pull to the side of the deserted road before it completely breaks down. He slams his hands against the steering wheel, "no, no, no!" He sighs sadly, resting his head against the wheel as the lights of his car flicker out and he's left mobile-less two hours away from home, from  _Scott_.

He reaches for his phone in the center cupholder, grateful he'd been charging it to full battery up until his car decided to stop working and searches quickly online for a tow-truck company. When Mitch calls, they regret to inform him that, due to his location and the size of the company, there could be at least a 45 minute wait before a truck could get to him. He just sighs, says he'll wait - because what else is he supposed to do? - and hangs up.

Mitch rubs his temples, fingers finding Scott's contact and pressing call. He doesn't care if it drains his battery, he needs his Scott.

"Mitchy, baby!" Scott coos happily.

"Hi Daddy," Mitch greets. "I've run into a bit of a delay... My car just broke down. I might not be home so soon."

He can hear the frown in Scott's voice when he replies, "are you safe? Did you call a towing company?"

"I did and I'm safe. I was able to pull to the side of the road." Mitch says, adjusting his seat so that he's leaning back. He may as well be comfortable if he's going to be stuck here for the next 45 minutes. "They said a truck will be here in about 45 minutes, if I'm lucky."

"Oh angel."

"I know. I miss you so bad, daddy. Can't remember ever needing you so much. Miss you and your touch." Mitch whines. "I don't want to wait."

"Mitchy," Scott breathes. "You've been so good for me.  _Four days_. Have you been missing me? Wanting my hands all over you?" There's a pause, "my cock?"

Mitch lets out a shaky breath, trailing his hand down his torso slowly, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his sweats. He doesn't touch, only teases. He hasn't been told he can touch, yet. "Yeah, daddy. I've been  _aching_  for your cock. Almost touched myself when I woke up from dreaming of you bending me in half and taking me hard. I was so hard, thinkin' about your cock just pounding into me. But I was good," he breathes, remembering the cold shower he'd had to take early in the morning as his friends all slept. "Daddy, I've been so good."

"You have, Princess. I think you deserve to come."

Mitch whines, his fingers sneaking into the waistband if his briefs, his breath quickening as his fingers brush the trail of hair leading to his hardening cock.

"Daddy," Mitch pants. "Can I touch myself, please?"

"Yeah, baby. Get your fingers wrapped around you little cock."

Mitch moans, his hand slowly gripping his cock. He strokes himself slowly, waiting for Scott's next command as he rests his phone on his chest and uses his extra hand to shimmy his pants and underwear to his mid-thigh.

"So good, princess. Must feel so good to finally get your hands on your cock after so long."

Mitch bites at his lip, swiping his thumb over his slit and spreading his precome on his cock as he strokes himself. "So good, god. Wish it was your hand, though. Wish your big hand was on me as you fuck me."

Scott's breath hitches and Mitch prides himself on the reaction. "Wish I was there to stuff your dirty little mouth with my cock."

Mitch throws his head back, moaning quietly as he strokes his cock quicker.

"That's right, princess. Grip your cock. Why don't you get your fingers all wet, too? Get some stuffed in your cute little ass?"

Mitch whines, shoving some fingers in his mouth and slurping on them loudly, wanting Scott to hear the lewd noises. He hears a quiet groan from Scott through his phone speaker and reaches between his legs, bending his knees for better access.

He circles his wet pointer around his rim, gasping as he pushes one finger in, slowly easing it in and out slowly before picking up speed. His other hand is still stroking his cock.

"Are you touching yourself, daddy? Gettin' all hot thinking about me fucking myself with my fingers?" Mitch moans quietly as he presses a second finger into himself, curling and stretching his fingers and enjoying the burn.

"God," Scott groans, "yeah."

"Not good enough - my fingers - aren't like yours. You fuck me so well, daddy." Mitch sighs, breaking off into a moan as he brushes along his prostate. " _Oh_ , fuck, daddy. God, I need your cock."

"Yeah?" Scott edges, "I know how much you love when I fuck into you, pound you into the mattress. Just imagine me bending you in half in the back seat."

Mitch cries out, his toes curling as he nears his orgasm. The image is too much, Mitch's body seeming to ache with how much he misses Scott's cock. It's been four days and that's  _far_  too long.

"Daddy, fuck. I'm close!" He squeals, pushing a third finger into him as his hand strokes him quickly, in time with his fingers drilling into him.

"Come on, princess, come for me." Scott groans, "come  _with_  me, baby." His words are choked off, ending on a needy groan as Mitch listens to Scott come and arches his back as his own orgasm wracks his body.

"Yes, yes! Daddy, yes!" Mitch cries out, stroking himself through his orgasm, sticky come coating his hand and abdomen.

They're both breathing heavily as they come down from their high, quiet pants running through the phone.

After a moment,  Mitch reaches  into the glove compartment for some napkins and cleans his come off before tucking himself back into his bottoms.

"Thank you, daddy." Mitch breathes, body tired and muscles lax. "Needed that so bad."

"Anything for you, princess." Scott says softly, causing Mitch to break out in a goofy smile. "Now get home safe, baby. I'll be waiting."


	19. 10/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 19: olfactophilia (scent)

Mitch buries his face further into Scott's neck, inhaling deeply. He feels the heavy weight of his lover's arm across his waist and he's pulled closer after his nose presses to the dip of Scott's collarbone.

There's Scott - a sweet hint of vanilla and laundry detergent despite his bare torso. Mitch thinks there's some lavender in there, too, teasing at his nostrils. Mitch sighs happily, turning his head and blowing Scott's scent into the air, letting it surround him. There's a bit of a musk hanging between them, whether it's from the sex last night or just Scott's scent after he's slept, Mitch doesn't know. He likes it, nevertheless.

Mitch shifts, pushing Scott's arm away and lifting himself. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Scott's collarbone and then he's trailing his lips down, not kissing. He drags his lips along Scott's exposed skin, letting his nose crook into the soft flesh of Scott's upper body. He smells  _so good_.

Scott stays mostly still under him, only his chest rising and falling as he breathes and his eyes watching Mitch's movements sleepily.

Mitch gets lower, his wet lips catching on Scott's happy trail. Scott's muskier down here, smells and tastes like sweat, only the faintest scent of vanilla bodywash lingering on his skin. Mitch thinks he can even smell the latex from the condom they'd used last night as he exposes Scott's cock.

But it's still  _so Scott_ , and his smell just  _floods_  Mitch's nostrils as he takes him down his throat. And when he comes, hips arching up and the sheets filled with Scott's smell fluttering around him, Mitch is sure there's no better smell than  _Scott_  and sex.


	20. 10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 20: threesome (or more)

Mitch watches big hands trailing along Scott's flushed skin as his chest rises and falls quickly. Long fingers tweak one of Scott's pink nipples before running down his stomach, swirling along his belly button and palming his hard cock in his pants.

Mitch bites his bottom lip, his own cock hardening as he watches the short blond - Seth, who'd had been all over Scott at the bar - pressing his tongue into Scott's open and pliant mouth. The scruffy muscular ginger - Ethan, who'd boldly ground his groin against Scott as he'd swayed his hips on the dance floor  - runs his mouth along Scott's collarbone from behind, teeth finding that sensitive crook of his neck that Mitch knows. It makes Scott moan lewdly into Seth's mouth.

Seth tangles his hands into Scott's hair, tugging hard and forcing Scott's head back as he begins attacking the opposite side of his jaw, sucking red into his skin.

Scott is clawing at Ethan's muscular forearms as the ginger returns to teasing Scott's sensitive nipples. Mitch palms his cock, reaching forward and lightly trailing his fingers along Scott's side. He pulls away before Scott opens his eyes, though he knows Scott knows his touch - knows he realized the fifth hand admiring his pretty body.

Eventually Seth trails his mouth down Scott's torso, dropping to his knees. Scott leans back into Ethan's strong form, panting wildly as he's overrun with new sensations.

Seth wastes no time in tugging down Scott's tight jeans, mouthing at Scott's hard cock straining in his underwear, leaving a wet spot on his briefs.

Scott groans, back arching as Ethan scrapes his blunt nails gently down his chest. Scott leans his head back into the crook of the ginger's shoulder, turning his head and using his free hands to bring Ethan's mouth crashing down on his. There's the sloppy noise of teeth and tongue and saliva, and Mitch is so hypnotized he almost doesn't notice Scott's cock being freed.

Mitch shuffles over to their closet, scouring quickly through their belongings until he's returning with a cockring in hand. He gets Scott's attention, basically commands the whole room to stop as he pulls Scott's lips away from Ethan's and licks into Scott's mouth. He pulls away hazier than before, running his hand teasingly down Scott's torso and gripping Scott's cock as his lips linger only centimeters from Scott's open mouth. His actions earn him a whimper, and he stares into Scott's pretty, hazed-over, blue eyes as he secures the cockring around him. Scott whines, and Mitch only takes his bottom lip between teeth, tugging painfully on it.

"No coming, baby." Mitch says. "These boys are here to use you. Understand?"

Scott lets out a long needy moan, head nodding quickly.

"If you're good, I'll let you come later." He leans close, whispering so only Scott can hear. " _In_ me."

Scott groans, hands gripping the sides of Mitch's face as he kisses him sloppily one last time before Mitch is pulling away, plopping himself down in the bed to watch these boys  _touch_  his Scott.

Seth is quick to resume admiring Scott's cock once Mitch steps away, licking a strip from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head. He wastes no time in taking Scott's heavy cock into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly as he fondles Scott's balls.

Scott moans quietly with every pant, little  _oh's_  escaping.

His legs shake when Ethan takes the lube Mitch offers up and teases his wet fingers around Scott's hole. He's being filled quickly, gasps and, "more," falling from his pretty, bruised lips.

Scott is sweating by the time he's being stretched, Ethan quickly fucking him with his fingers and stretching them inside.

Seth takes to planting kisses and bites to Scott's hips, thighs, lower belly, and completely abandons Scott's leaking cock.

The kneeling blond steals a condom that's been left on the nearby bed, wrapping himself and stroking himself as Ethan copies his actions. Scott is putty against Ethan's strong form, leaning against him and thanking the higher powers that Ethan has been willing to hold him for so long.

And then everything changes when he begs for Ethan's cock. Scott is manhandled by the ginger, guided until he's bent in half over the edge of the bed, relying on his arms to keep him from face-planting into the mattress. Seth settles into his knees in front of Scott, grabbing his soft blond hair and tugging him toward his cock.

Mitch watches, reaching into his pants and squeezing at the base of his cock. He can't come yet - won't until Scott is, too.

Ethan teases himself along the crack of Scott's ass, his other hand gripping tightly onto Scott's hip. Once he's pushing in, he palms the globe of Scott's bottom, spreading his cheeks and watching as Scott takes his cock.

Seth presses his cock to Scott's open lips, easing himself into his mouth and delighting in the way it feels as Scott moans around him. His eyes are shut tight, some tears falling down his cheeks as he's overwhelmingly taken from both sides. He loves it.

Once Ethan is fully sheathed inside of him, unmoving as Scott moans loudly, letting Seth's cock press a bulge into his cheek. And then he's bobbing his head, his hips wiggling as he urges Ethan to move. Ethan takes the hint, fucking into him with long, deep thrusts. His cock is thicker than it is long, but when Scott arches his back, it presses perfectly against his prostate, making his arms shaky as he sees stars.

It's useless, though. He can't come, his cock leaking pathetically into the bed as his ass and mouth are used by two sexy men. He just moans, sucking Seth's cock and fucking back onto Ethan's.

It's quick. Soon, they're both ready to come and Scott loves watching two men come completely undone. A proud blush taking over his cheeks as they groan his name and release.  _He_  made them come.

They pull out and Scott lets his upper body slump onto the mattress, his ass exposed as he's left overstimulated and without an orgasm. Tears are freely flowing down his face as he feels his cock dripping. His body feels so sore but  _so good_.

There's a few moments of quiet while he just lays there, trying to regain his breath, on the edge of a much needed orgasm.

And then he feels Mitch, feels his love's hands running down his back, soothing his tense muscles. Mitch hums, pressing a kiss to the dip of Scott's spine.

"Turn over, Scotty." He commands gently. "Want you on your back in the middle of the bed."

Scott whimpers, using what's left of his energy to position himself how Mitch had asked. Mitch is climbing over him, straddling his waist when he's ready, leaning forward and cupping Scott's jaw. He presses a gentle kiss to his bruised, wet lips, his thumbs swiping away the tears.

"You were  _so good_ , baby." Mitch coos, nuzzling his nose into Scott's damp cheek. Scott lets out a soft whine. "Gonna' make you feel so good, now. I've got you, Scotty." He says, reaching behind him and releasing Scott's cock. He's already prepped, and he sits himself on Scott's cock, rolling his hips slowly. "So good," he moans quietly, gripping his own cock  and stroking in time as he rides Scott.

"Fuck," Scott cries, hands gripping Mitch's side as he rolls up to meet Mitch's hips. He elicits a gasp from Mitch and he's already so close, his cock horribly sensitive from earlier. "Baby, Mitchy -  _fuck_."

"I'm so close," Mitch whimpers, hips grinding quicker. "Fill me up, Scotty. Please." Mitch whines, stroking himself quickly.

Scott gasps loudly, back arching as he thrusts deep into Mitch, coming hard as Mitch swivels his hips in search of his own orgasm. Mitch follows him, coming and coating Scott's chest when he feels Scott's warm come inside of him.

He collapses onto Scott, running a tired hand through Scott's sweaty hair and pressing a kiss to his jaw, humming a soft, "I love you," which Scott quietly returns.


	21. 10/23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 23: against a wall

Mitch moans wildly as Scott fingers him open. His breath is hot against the cold tile as Scott attacks his neck and shoulders with nips and wet kisses.

"Look at you," Scott grunts, curling his fingers and brushing Mitch's prostate. Mitch lets out a needy whine, pushing back against Scott's fingers. It earns him a sharp smack on his ass and he squeaks at the sting. "Oh, fuck," Scott moans, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin of Mitch's bottom. "So pretty."

"Daddy," Mitch whines, " _please_  fuck me."

Scott spins Mitch around, fingers digging into his waist and trailing down to his thighs, urging Mitch up. Mitch wraps his arms around Scott's neck, jumping up and gasping as he's held in strong arms and pressed against cold tile.

He presses the head of his cock to Mitch's hole, teasing him. "Want this? Is that why you couldn't keep your hands off? You just wanted me to take you into this bathroom and fuck you until you can't walk?" He says lowly, pushing the head of his cock into Mitch.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Mitch hisses, his fingernails raking down Scott's covered back. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please!" He whines, biting hard at his bottom lip as Scott pushes deeper in.

Scott leans forward, his teeth sinking into Mitch's collarbone as he's pressed deep into Mitch. He's panting, his fingers trailing up to tangle into Scott's soft hair.

"So good," Scott groans into his skin, his hips pulling back before he thrusts sharply, fucking Mitch up and into the wall. "Fuck," he hisses, hands gripping Mitch's ass and spreading his cheeks.

"Oh, Daddy." Mitch cries, head tilting back as he's fucked with long, deep thrusts. Every cant of Scott's hips has him sliding up the wall and his toes curling.

And then Scott shifts, and his cock presses into that tiny bundle of nerves that causes Mitch's back to arch away from the wall and broken moans to fall from his lips. Scott fucks him hard, his hips moving quicker, and he pulls Mitch closer, his hands forcing Mitch into a grind.

This doesn't satisfy Scott, though, and he bends his knees instead, toying with the new position and pushing up into Mitch at an angle. Within no time, Mitch is bouncing on his cock, sliding up and down the wall as he's fucked into.

"Yeah, that's it," Scott grunts. "Just fuckin' take it like the little slut you are."

Mitch squeals, letting his body go slack as he's manhandled by Scott with every thrust. "Yes, Daddy. Yes!" He cries, heat coiling in his stomach as he nears his orgasm. " _Right there_ , fuck!" He knows he's going to come soon and his dripping cock hasn't even been touched.

"Good girl, moaning so nice for me." Scott breathes, his thrusts becoming sloppier. "Gonna' come, fuck. God,  _yes_ , take it!" Scott grabs for Mitch's neglected cock stroking him as his own hips stutter, and they come together, loud cries escaping them.

"Fuck," Mitch breathes, chest rising and falling quickly as he's brought back to reality.

Scott smirks, pressing his lips gently to Mitch's neck. "Hope that was what you'd imagined."


	22. 10/24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 24: exhibitionism/voyeurism

It's cold out, the bitter air enough to deter anyone from taking their lunch outside, but Mitch and Scott are never found indoors during this hour.

"Quiet, Mitchy," Scott murmurs into his ear. "We don't want to get caught, do we?"

Mitch rolls his hips down, the fear of someone catching them humping under the bleachers only hardening his cock further.

Mitch pants into Scott's open mouth, and then Scott's tongue is pushing its way in, claiming him and muffling his whines and moans.

Scott's hands are planted firmly on Mitch hips as he straddles Scott, encouraging Mitch's deep grind down into Scott's lap. Mitch feels a cold breeze nip at his skin and he pushes closer to Scott, his hips rolling faster.

Scott's lips move to his neck, trailing wet kisses there and down along to his collarbone where he bites down, leaves a small hickey. It has Mitch cooing quietly, back arching as his hips grind frantically. He wants Scott so bad.

"Yes," he hisses when Scott pushes up, thrusts his hips up against Mitch's.

"Quiet, baby." Scott says sternly, fingers digging into Mitch's clothed ass. "G-gonna get caught."

Mitch moans quietly, imagining someone watching them through the slots of the bleachers. He imagines how wrecked he must look, rutting desperately down against Scott.

"Or is that what you want?" Scott whispers. "Jus' wanna' be shown off? Want everybody to watch me fuck you?"

Mitch whimpers pathetically, broken and high. He digs his fingertips into the shoulders of Scott's jacket.

"P-please," Mitch whines softly. "I'm so close."

Scott grunts quietly, hips rolling up urgently as he chases his oncoming orgasm. He bites roughly at the skin below Mitch's ear before soothing his tongue over the sensitive spot. He teeth graze Mitch's earlobe, and he whispers, "want everybody to know you're mine."

Mitch whines helplessly, tensing as he feels his come soak his underwear. It's not the first time Scott has made him come in his pants like this, and Mitch knows it won't be the last.

Scott continues thrusting up, rolling his hips up shakily as his orgasm approaches.

"Yeah, that's it," Mitch breathes as he tiredly grinds down against Scott. "Come for me, baby."

And Scott does, fingers digging almost painfully into Mitch's bottom as he comes in his pants.

They sit against each other for a bit, regaining their breath, until the cold starts biting as Mitch and he slides off of Scott. He grabs his backpack, pulling out the extra underwear he keeps in there. He hurriedly slips out of his bottoms, replacing his come-covered briefs for clean ones, and shimmying his pants and shoes back on as quickly as possible. Scott does the same.

When Mitch stands up straight, he's wrapped into big warm arms. He feels a soft kiss being pressed to the area Scott had bitten under his ear and he shivers a bit.

"I love you," Scott hums against his neck.

"Love you, baby." Mitch smiles, "now let's get to class."


	23. 10/26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 26: shotgunning

Mitch's heart is racing as he watches Scott, his big hands moving quickly but deliberately as he rolls a small joint. Mitch has never tried this, but he knows he wouldn't feel safe like this with anybody else. Scott's a senior, and he's tried it before so when he offered it to his friend Mitch, a junior, he eagerly accepted. Mitch's never felt pressured to conform, but he's always wanted to try, and especially wanted to try with Scott.

Scott has a few tools on the floor of his old treehouse, a switchblade, lighter, and his little baggy of weed that he uses to fill the joint. Mitch just watches, hands sweaty as Scott grabs for his lighter.

Scott shifts so that he and Mitch are closer, sitting with his legs crossed.

"I can go first," Scott offers, pulling his snapback off, smoothing his hair, and then tugging it back on. The joint is held between his fingers, and Mitch can only stare intently at it.

"Yeah," Mitch says shakily. "That's a good idea." It's not that he's scared to smoke - he feels safe here with Scott. He just hopes he doesn't make a fool of himself.

He watches as Scott switches his lighter on, lighting the end of the joint and pressing it up to his lips. He breathes in, letting the smoke flood his lungs before breathing out from his nose, some thin smoke escaping through his nostrils. Scott smiles softly at Mitch, holding the lit joint out to Mitch who takes it in shaky hands.

"Just breathe in," Scott says. "You might cough, but it's okay. You'll get used to it," he assures him, rubbing his back gently.

Mitch presses it up to his lips, taking in the smoke, and then he's coughing, sputtering as smoke flies out of his mouth. It feels so  _weird_ , but all he wants it to try again.

"It's okay, Mitchy," Scott laughs softly, grabbing the joint back and taking a hit. He does so fluently, easily, and Mitch is a little jealous that he can already see Scott loosening up, his eyes softening.

They pass the joint back and forth, taking hits and talking quietly until Mitch stops coughing and the joint is back in Scott's hands. Mitch feels a little buzz, feels the nerves from earlier escaping, and Scott looks really relaxed before he suddenly perks up.

"Wait," Scott says excitedly. "I've always wanted to try something." And then Scott takes a long hit, pressing the joint into Mitch's long fingers as he leans up on his knees and cups Mitch's face. Mitch goes to speak, his mouth opening, and then Scott's lips are pressing against his, and he's breathing the smoke into Mitch's mouth, and all Mitch can do is melt into Scott's touch.

When he pulls away, Mitch is a puddle on Scott's treehouse floor. "What was that?" He asks dazedly.

"Shotgunning."

"I liked that," Mitch says quietly, fingers reaching up and pressing to his lips. "My turn," he says, breathing in the smoke and launching himself at Scott. He straddles Scott's waist, pressing his lips feverishly to Scott's soft ones, and pushing the smoke into his hot mouth. Scott moans quietly, hands flying to Mitch's waist as he takes what Mitch gives him, but then he's giving, the shotgunning abandoned as he licks into Mitch's mouth. They  _really_  kiss, for the first time, and Mitch lets out a quiet whine and pushes forward, eagerly kissing Scott and grinding his hips down. He knows he's a little high and he's feeling brave but he doesn't care, because this feels amazing; Scott's hot tongue pushing into his mouth, and his big hands holding his hips tightly.

"Mitch," Scott breathes, pulling away and resting his forehead against his best friend's as he attempts to catch his breath. He reaches for the abandoned joint, putting it out and tossing the end somewhere toward his pile of trash. They sit, Mitch in Scott's lap, breathing heavily.

Then Mitch grips onto Scott's shoulders, and Scott's fingers tighten around his hips.

Mitch can't help but gasp, "kiss me again."

And Scott does.


	24. 10/28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 28: swallowing

Mitch is kneeling, his knees sore and his jaw aching as Scott fucks his mouth slowly. He's got a big hand tangled in his hair as Scott pushes his cock further in Mitch's mouth, occasionally hitting the back of Mitch's throat and making him gag. Mitch's hands are by his side, his fingers digging into his thighs whenever he tastes a bead of precome or whenever Scott thrusts forward and stills, his cock choking Mitch. They both love that; when Mitch is too overwhelmed and tears start to fall because all he can breathe in is Scott's thick cock.

Scott keeps a slow pace, lazily fucking Mitch's face and groaning when Mitch takes the initiative to swirl his tongue around or suck especially hard. Mitch likes to hum when Scott's down his throat, knows that it drives his lover crazy.

Mitch just takes it, tastes the heavy cock on his tongue as Scott uses his mouth to get off.

Scott's pace quickens, always does when he's nearing his orgasm, and he's moaning, hand tightening in Mitch's hair.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he groans. "Mitchy, fuck, take it just like that." He says, thrusting deep into Mitch's mouth, his cock brushing the back of his throat, causing tears to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Mitch hums weakly around the cock in his mouth, his own straining in his underwear.

"Yes, yes, fuck. You look so pretty, Mitchy - so pretty with your lips around my cock."

Mitch whimpers, his cheeks hollowing as he flicks his tongue around Scott's cock.

"Fuck,  _oh,_ fuck, I'm gonna' come." Scott moans, hips jerking erratically. "Take it, Mitchy," he whimpers, his hips stilling as he comes. "Fuck, yes," he gasps, his come filling Mitch's mouth.

Mitch takes most of what he can, but some trickles out of the corner of his mouth. Scott seems pleased, though, pulling away and smiling. He tilts Mitch's head back, admiring the look of his swollen lips and tear-streaked cheeks. "Open, baby," he commands.

Mitch widens his mouth carefully, showing off the pool of come on his tongue. Scott hums happily, smoothing a hand through Mitch's hair. "Swallow, princess," Scott says, smiling as Mitch closes his mouth. When he's finished, Mitch opens up wide again, displaying his empty mouth. "Good girl," Scott says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mitch's nose. His hand drops down, gripping Mitch's abandoned cock. "Now, let me help you with this."


	25. 10/29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 29: dacryphilia (crying) + overstimulation

Scott's thighs shake as he's held up on all fours by Mitch's hands. Slender fingers run up his sides and Scott whimpers pathetically when Mitch tweaks one of his nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure straight down to his cock. He's got two fingers stretching him, and he's already so sensitive. He doesn't know how long he'll last.

"So pretty," Mitch marvels, letting his free hand slide down the arch of Scott's back. He hums when he dips along the dimples of Scott's lower back, scraping his fingernails along the pale flesh of Scott's shapely ass before grabbing a handful. He does his best to spread Scott's cheeks with one hand, admiring the look of his fingers slowly twisting and pumping into Scott. "You're taking my fingers so nicely," Mitch hums, drawing his hand back and slapping Scott's ass sharply. It has Scott gasping, his back arching significantly as he keens and fists the sheets.

"Please," Scott chokes out, pushing back and fucking himself onto Mitch's fingers. They're so long but far too thin and not enough. "N-Need more," he moans as Mitch curls his fingers, brushing his prostate and sending fire through his veins. "Mitch!" Scott cries, rolling his hips and searching desperately for something more - something bigger.

"You just wanna' be filled, don't you? Such a slut for a big fat cock." Mitch says lowly, pulling his fingers out and spreading Scott's cheeks with both of his hands. He admires Scott's needy whines before roughly spanking his ass with both hands. "You're gonna' get all filled up, angel. Don't you worry."

Scott is whimpering, uselessly panting into the mattress as he's left spread for Mitch. He hears Mitch shuffling around him and he wants so desperately to rut down into the mattress, relieve some of the tension that's been forming, but he knows he can't do that; he's supposed to stay right here, exposed and ready for whatever Mitch is going to give him.

He whines when he hears the quiet noise of the lube bottle popping open, but when he feels something slick press against his ass, it takes him only a few seconds to know it's not Mitch's cock.

"Mitch," he groans, petulant like a child. "Please."

"Shush," he says, his hand leaving a red smack on Scott's skin. "You're gonna take this, and you're gonna love it."

Scott hums, nodding and pushing up onto his forearms so he can look back at Mitch. He's desperate to find out what toy Mitch is going to use on him. He moans when he sees the big plug Mitch is teasing along his hole, biting at his lip when Mitch smirks at him.

"Please," Scott whispers, needier than ever to be filled. Mitch smiles sweetly before teasing the plug into him, pushing it in until the flared base is settled nicely between his two cheeks and Scott is a panting mess on the bed.

"So needy," Mitch presses his thumb against the base of the butt plug, applying pressure, and Scott whimpers, his hips canting forward as he attempts to escape the sensation. He feels so full, and he loves it, but everything suddenly feels like too much when Mitch starts teasing the plug out, slowly fucking him with it.

Scott is crying out, his thighs shaking as he's forced to abandon his position on his forearms yet again. Mitch fucks him quickly with the plug leaving Scott's cock untouched and leaking onto the sheets. Scott is getting so close, tears pooling in his eyes as he's stretched and filled with the plug, and then Mitch grips his cock, only stroking him once and then toying with the head of his cock and Scott is coming. He moans loudly, covering the sheets and screaming into the mattress as Mitch continues slowly pushing the plug in and out of him, fucking him through his orgasm.

Scott is dizzy, his legs feel like putty and all he can do is moan as the plug is settled back in him. His cock is nearly rock hard again, the plug assaulting his prostate through his orgasm enough to keep him from going completely soft. He whimpers as he's turned over, the plug brushing against his sensitive prostate as he lies in this position. He can feel the wet tears that fell down his cheeks as he came and Mitch rubs his thumb along a tear trail, smiling.

"You look so gorgeous like this," Mitch coos, grabbing his own cock and stroking himself. He moves closer so that he's leaning over Scott, grabbing them both in his and groaning when Scott whimpers.

"No,  _oh,_ please." Scott cries, his eyes welling up with tears again as his oversensitive cock is jerked with Mitch's. He whimpers and bucks his hips, hands reaching up and scraping at Mitch's shoulder as he's stroked to another orgasm. He's crying and everything feels like an explosion in his veins, but Mitch's hand on his cock is just  _so good_  and  _so bad_  at the same time. "Mitch, please," Scott chokes through tears.

"You know what to do, baby," Mitch says, nipping at his jaw. They both know, they do, that if Scott  _really_  wanted out of this, he'd safeword. But he doesn't - because Scott loves how his body feels on fire as Mitch strokes them together. "God," Mitch moans. "You look so beautiful like this."

Scott whimpers, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he's brought closer to the edge. He knows he's going to come soon, but he also doesn't know if he can.

"Please," Scott whines, his voice quiet and broken. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can," Mitch says softly, his hand moving quicker. "Come on, baby. I'm so close. C'mon, come with me, baby." And then his other hand brushes against one of Scott's nipples and he tenses, the plug in his ass moving and brushing his prostate, and Scott screams, his back arching and his come coating his abdomen and Mitch's hand - and then Mitch's come covering them.

"Mitch," Scott whimpers once he's done, his breath heavy and his cock limp on his hip. His body feels tense and tired, and he can still feel the plug in him.

"You were so good," Mitch murmurs, pressing his lips to Scott's forehead. "So,  _so_  good."


	26. 10/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 30: toys

Mitch sighs as he teases the lubed dildo between his legs. It feels like he hasn't been fucked in forever, and while he would much rather prefer Scott's cock splitting him open, he's been told he has to put on a show first, and that is just what he plans to do.

He spreads his legs wider, running a hand down his chest as he's settled into the mattress on his back. He's got a pillow thrown under his hips as he watches Scott. He bites at his lip, grabbing his cock as Scott palms himself in his pants. Scott watches him hotly, his eyes tracing down his chest and eyeing the hand that grips his cock, licking his lips when Mitch gives himself a tug, his thumb swiping over the head before he dips his hand back down to the long vibrator Scott chose for him.

Mitch swings one of his legs up, catching it in his hand, and switching the vibrator onto its lowest setting with his other. He's only prepped a little, so he knows the thick head of the plastic vibrator will burn but he's ready. He slowly pushes the vibrator in, gasping as the buzzing toy stretches him.

It's unreal how good it feels, and he moans lewdly as he keeps going, taking it further and throwing his head back. He wants to look at Scott so badly, but he already feels his cock leaking precome onto his tummy, and he doesn't want this all to end so quickly.

"Oh princess," Scott murmurs, sending a different kind of vibration through Mitch's body. "You look so good like this. Yeah," Scott hums as Mitch turns the vibrator up, his toes curling as his back arches up. "Fuck, take it like that."

"Daddy," Mitch whimpers, moving the toy in and out slowly, trying to find the right pace that'll help him last.

"Yeah, angel. Just push that little plastic cock in, fuck yourself for daddy."

Mitch gasps, angling the vibrator until it's brushing his prostate. He leaves little red crescent moons in his thigh where he clutches it as he holds the toy there. "Yes,  _yes_." Mitch hisses, his back arching as he keeps the vibrator buried in him. It's buzzing against his prostate, driving him mad. His breath is coming in short, quick pants when he starts pulling out, trying to regain some composure. That's when Scott steps in, gripping Mitch's thighs and bending him in half. The vibrator slips out as Mitch yelps and lets go, the toy falling onto the mattress.

Scott smirks, picking it up as he collects Mitch's ankles in his hand and keeps his legs bent up to Mitch's chest. Mitch watches with wide eyes as Scott dials up the vibrator, turning the setting higher until it's buzzing loudly, and Mitch's breath hitches when Scott presses it to his hole.

"Oh!" Mitch gasps, back arching as he attempts to scramble away from the buzzing toy. It earns him a sharp smack on his ass, and he moans pathetically as he submits to Scott, his body letting all the tension as he's teases with the vibrator. "Please, daddy," Mitch whines. "I can't."

Scott hums, shaking his head. "Princess," he coos, press a kiss to Mitch's calf as he eases the toy into Mitch. "We both know you can."

Mitch whines - a high, lewd noise - as the vibrator is pushed further into him. It's too much but not enough, and then Scott sets the vibrator right up against Mitch's prostate.

Mitch cries out, his back arching as wet heat coats his stomach. His hands and nails scrape down Scott's arm as he shakes with the force of his orgasm. He's still whining and his cock twitches as Scott keeps the vibrator in him as he rides out his orgasm. He's oversensitive and it all just feels like too much. He whimpers out, "please," and Scott turns the vibrator off, slowly pulling it out of Mitch.

"So good, pretty baby." Scott hums, lower Mitch's thighs and pressing his lips to Mitch's erratic pulse. His own hard cock brushes against Mitch's sore bottom and Mitch hisses, hands gripping into Scott's biceps.

"Thank you, daddy." Mitch says softly, eyes slipping shut from exhaustion. He could fall asleep, but then he feels a strong hand cupping his jaw, bringing him back to reality.

"No sleep, princess. Daddy's gonna' use you, now."

Mitch whimpers, biting at his lip and shimmying his hips. He's not hard, won't be for a while. Whatever happens next is all for Scott - for Scott's pleasure.

Mitch bats his lashes, "please, daddy."


	27. 10/31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 31: any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mirror sex + spanking + sthenolagnia (strength/muscles) + humiliation + daddy

Mitch whines as he's shoved onto the bed. It's his favorite thing - when Scott manhandles him.

He's being grabbed spun over until he's flat on his stomach. He feels Scott's big, strong hands grab his hips and hoist them up until his ass is in the air. He's exposed like this, only the tight cotton of his briefs covering his bottom.

"Daddy," Mitch sighs when he feels a heavy palm grope his ass.

"Quiet," Scott commands, tugging Mitch's briefs over the swell of his ass and scraping his fingernails along the soft flesh. He hums at the pink stripes that cover Mitch's bottom before pulling a hand back and smacking Mitch hard. Mitch cries out, his hips bucking forward involuntarily.

"Daddy!" He yelps, hands gripping at the bed sheets above his head.

"I said quiet, princess. You can be a good girl, and take your spanks, right?"

Mitch whines softly, nodding his head and whispering when he feels Scott's heavy hand spanking him again. He loves it, loves how Scott can put him in his place. He deserves it after what he's done tonight.

"That's it," Scott hums, massaging Mitch's lightly reddened skin in his hand. "Takin' it like a good little slut. You know why daddy has to do this. You can't be grinding up on other guys, baby. You're all mine." Scott breathes, leaning forward and pressing a hot kiss to Mitch's shoulder.

"Yes, yours. I was such a bad, dirty girl." Mitch whimpers when he feels Scott's thumb tease his hole. "Oh god," he moans, biting as his lip.

"Up," Scott grunts, wrapping a strong arm around Mitch's chest and lifting his torso from the bed. Mitch keens as he feels Scott lift him, the muscles in his arm gripping Mitch's little body tightly as he carries him to the bathroom.

He pushes Mitch over the vanity, bending him until he's face-to-face with the mirror. He can see Scott standing tall and broad behind him, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Scott makes quick work of prepping him, lubing up his fingers and stretching him quickly. He latches his mouth onto Mitch's neck, sucking a dark mark into his skin as he wraps him and teases his cock along Mitch's hole.

"Ready, baby? Gonna' fill you up since you wanted it so bad earlier. Gonna' show you that you don't need anybody else, only me. Gonna' make you feel so good." Then he's pushing in, his breath hot against Mitch's neck, and Mitch can watch the tension in Scott's muscles as he pushes into him.

"Oh daddy," Mitch coos, his back arching as he's filled with Scott's cock. "Please, yes," he cries, leaning forward until his face is pressing into the glass of the mirror. Every heavy pant he lets out fogs it up, and he realizes how hot he really feels right now, with Scott's big, strong form crowding around him and his cock buried deep in him. This is what he had wanted when he accepted that drink from that stranger and this is what he wanted when he had danced with another man. "Fuck me, take me." Mitch whimpers, pushing his hips back.

And then Scott's hips are pistoning, his cock driving into Mitch's sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust, and Mitch can't help but whine and moan into the mirror in front of him. He can see how wrecked he looks, watches as his cock leaks onto the countertop of the vanity and his upper thighs are bruised as he's pushed forward with the force of Scott's thrusts. He's on the tip of his toes in this position and he's never felt so completely at Scott's will without any bonds. He couldn't move if he wanted to - and he really doesn't want to.

Mitch's fingernails scraped uselessly at the mirror as he nears his orgasm, little puffs of hot air passing through his parted lips. He's past the point of coherency, can only mumble what he hopes resembles, "yes, daddy, more, please."

Scott keeps a brutal pace, fucking him fast and bruising his sides. He plants sloppy kisses along Mitch's neck and shoulder and collarbone, quiet demeaning words falling from his lips.

"That's it," Scott grunts, his hips jerking forward erratically. Mitch knows he getting close, now, the sloppiness of his perfectly calculated thrust is sign enough. "Fuck, princess," Scott groans, his hand wrapping around Mitch's jaw and lifting his head. "Look at you, taking my cock so nicely. A perfect little slut."

And that's all Mitch needs. One look through dark, hooded eyes at his own wild hair, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, and he's coming all over the vanity. He lets out a wicked scream as he coats their sink with wet heat, back arching as he's filled with Scott as his lover comes into the condom.

Scott collapses a bit, head resting in the crook of Mitch's neck as he stays settled deep in Mitch. They both are panting wildly, their orgasms lingering and their bodies sensitive and tired.

"Yours," Mitch murmurs - because it's true and it feels just so right in that moment, with Scott settled perfectly behind him.

"Mine."


	28. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Prompt: in the shower

Scott trails a hand down his wet, naked torso. His fingers slide down his skin smoothly, only catching on his happy trail before gripping his semi-erect cock. He gives himself a few tugs, meanly quietly in the shower as he fantasizes about Mitch.

Mitch has been away for a week now, longer than they've gone without each other for years, and Scott misses his touch. They'd agreed not to get off without each other, but a desperate and needy phone call last night was all it took for both of them to repeal their previous agreement.

Scott presses a hand to the wall, let's his mouth fall open as he pumps his cock slowly, imagines Mitch in front of him. Mitch would be whining quietly, pushing back and taking his cock so nicely. 

Scott closes his eyes, pushes his hip forward into his hand. He's already close, and he'd be ashamed if he hadn't been without Mitch for so long (and if he hadn't been  _teased_  last night over the phone).

"Fuck," he breathes, words garbled by the falling water as he thrusts into his hands. He'd used some of Mitch's shampoo. He can smell Mitch and it makes imagining him moaning in front of him so much easier.

"Mitchy," he whines, hips moving faster and heat coiling in his gut.

He's so close, can imagine Mitch taunting him,  _'Scotty, c'mon. Fuck me. Fill me up.'_

He loses it then, hips stuttering as he comes and paints the shower tile. He's gasping for breath, stroking himself slowly through his orgasm until his cock is painfully soft. He slumps to the side, leans into the shower wall as his body recovers and sighs when he's able to stand steadily. He grabs a washcloth, soaping it up and cleaning himself and the wall. After he turns off the shower, he glances at where Mitch's bath products all  _should_  be and bites at his lip at the empty spots.

He plans on a nap, maybe. He knows he just woke up a few hours ago, but Scott is tired and spent. He hopes it'll take his mind off Mitch and allow his body some recovery.

Scott towels himself off, throws on some pajama bottoms and flops into bed, sighing as Mitch's scent overwhelms him.

He misses Mitch.


	29. Scott's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Prompt: in someone else's bed

Mitch flops onto Scott's empty bed. His clothes are thrown about the room, hanging on furniture while he attempts to plan out outfits. He's tired of it, though, lays flat down on Scott's comfy bed instead.

He stares at the ceiling for a bit, thinks about how he'd been spread so nicely out on this bed just a few days ago, Scott hovering above him and ravishing him so sweetly.

Mitch sighs, pulls out his phone and sends a quick ' _miss u_ ' text to Scott. He hates when Scott is in Texas, hates how empty this big house feels and how much his heart aches for Scott to come back. He throws his legs up in the air, stretching them toward the ceiling before spreading them wide in a V. He takes a quick picture of himself in the mirror behind him and sends it off to Scott with a sassy emoji before letting his phone fall to his side.

He huffs. Mitch bets they'd be all over each, pulling at each other and nipping at skin as it's bared. He wants to run his hands over Scott's muscles but he settles for sliding a hand teasingly up his own torso, under his hoodie. Scott has said he was allowed to touch himself, and he can't help his urges as he lays in the room he's regularly fucked in.

Mitch pinches gently at a nipple, his hoodie bunched up as he runs his fingers lightly over the skin of his chest. He's always been sensitive there, and he already notices his breath quickening as he teases himself. He takes his time, giving attention to his other nipple as he flattens his right palm along his abdomen. His back is arching subtly, pushing up into his own touch.

He lets out a quiet moan, slipping his left hand from his chest and down his thin torso, reaching the hairs along his lower abs and dipping his fingers into his briefs. He grips his cock, tugs once gently, and moans quietly. This feels all forbidden, touching himself alone like this in Scott's bed, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He strokes himself quicker, shoving down his underwear hastily with his right hand as his left works to bring him to a climax. He's close already but barely ashamed.

Mitch's right hand moves up to rest by his mouth, fingers dipping between his lips to muffle his moans as he strokes his cock. He's tempted to open himself up, fuck himself with his fingers, but he knows they'll feel nothing like Scott would so he doesn't even bother.

It only takes him minutes before he's coming with a cry of Scott's name, his back arching as he coats his tummy with wet heat. He takes rapid breaths, hand squeezing and milking his sensitive cock as he comes down from his high. He groans when he finally lets go, grimacing at the mess of come on his hand and abdomen. His right hand is covered in his own saliva.

He pushes up onto his elbows with a sigh, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to make quick work of wiping off his come before he stands and heads to the bathroom. He takes his phone along, sends Scott a text from his bathroom with a photo of him clad in only his hoodie and sex hair with a devilish smirk.

_'thinking of u'_


	30. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Prompt: while being watched

Mitch sighs, leaning back into Scott's chest as he trails his left hand along his lower abs. All he has on are tight little shorts, what Scott picked out for him.

"Go ahead," Scott hums, his chest thrumming and sending vibrations through Mitch's bones. With a shaky breath, Mitch teases his hand into his tight shorts, slowly pulls his cock out and strokes himself slowly. He's painfully hard, breath quickened as he feels everyone watching. He squeezes his eyes shut, can't bare to look at the strangers around him.

"Daddy," he whispers, pushing back into Scott's chest as he tugs at his cock.

"That's good, angel. You're doing so good." Scott says quietly into his ear, running his big, warm hands down Mitch's small biceps. He presses a kiss to the back of Mitch's neck, smiling against his skin when Mitch lets a wild moan loose. He reaches his right hand down between his legs, fondles at his balls and strokes his cock faster. He arches his back, head leaning back into the crook of Scott's shoulder. Mitch lets his eyes fall open, panting as he locks eyes with Scott.

"Yeah, that's it. You love putting on a show, huh?"

Mitch chokes on a whimper, squeezing at the base of his cock to stop from coming too soon. "Yes, love it, Daddy." He hasn't looked at the small crowd in the room they'd booked at the club, and he lets his head drop, glancing at the few silhouettes crowded around him and Scott. It looks like it's mostly subs, their doms holding them close much like Scott is holding him. Mitch bites at his lip, all eyes on him as he jerks himself off. He hisses when he feels Scott's fingers dig into his sides, "oh  _yes_."

"Keep going, angel. Stroke that pretty cock for all of us." Scott rasps quietly into Mitch's ear, biting gently at his lobe and tugging.

Mitch whines, toes curling as heat coils in his belly. He tugs at his cock quickly, pushing himself closer to the edge.

"Please," Mitch gasps, back arching as his knees shake. "Can I come, Daddy?  _Please_."

"Of course, sweet thing." Scott purrs. "Come, darling."

Mitch whines pathetically, his right hand reaching behind him to thread into Scott's hair as his left brings him to a climax. He comes in spurts, leaking onto the ground. Scott soothes a hand down his arm, his sides, planting kisses along his neck as he regains his breath.

"Show's over," Scott commands, the small crowd standing and nodding their respect before exiting their room. Mitch lets his eyes fall shut, leaning his full weight back into Scott who holds him securely. "Such a good boy," Scott hums sweetly, and that's all Mitch needs to hear to know that it's time to come up, time for some tender aftercare.

"Thank you, Daddy." He smiles, nuzzling back into Scott's, waiting for the sweet touches that are bound to follow.


	31. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOMARSON (Scott/Mark/Mason)

Scott scrolls through countless notifications, sleepy and sated from last night. His big bed is empty, but he can hear the clang of pans and the sound of plates being set, and staying  _right here_ just seems so nice. He hears the click of the bedroom door open, but stays on his belly, phone in hand.

Scott smiles, feeling the bed dip and a warm figure push close to him. He tries to guess who it is without peeling his sleepy eyes away from his phone, but their scent isn't enough to go by and he turns his head to find Mark pressed against his side.

"Hi babe," Scott hums, swiping at his phone. Mark nuzzles his forehead into Scott's shoulder, leaning away only to press a kiss to his bare skin.

"Mornin'. Mason is making breakfast. I wanted to wake you up with, uh," he blushes cutely, "my  _mouth_ , but he said we tired you out enough last night."

"I would've loved that." Scott whines, rolling his shoulders. He's only a little sore.

Mark juts out his bottom lip, "next time." He leans forward and kisses Scott quickly before pushing himself up off the bed. Scott admires his slim form in only boxers, biting at his lip. "Nope," Mark laughs. "Don't look at me like that. It's time for breakfast."

"I think I'd rather eat you up," Scott teases.

"Stop!" Mark gasps, "get up! Breakfast,  _now_."

Scott shivers at Mark's commanding tone, rolling over and exposing himself. Mark sighs, reaching down to grab Scott's underwear off the floor and chucking it at him. "Thanks, Marky."

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes. "Come on, Mason is waiting."

Scott stumbles into his boxers and follows Mark out into the kitchen where Mason has set up plates for the three of them. They eat together, joke and laugh. And then Mason stands, clears their plates and Mark moves to stand behind Scott. He presses a kiss to the top of his head as his hands slide down Scott's bare chest, his nails scraping his flesh gently.

"That feels good," Scott hums, leaning back.

"I can make you feel so good," Mark whispers, nipping at Scott's jaw. He pushes the stool Scott is sitting on, lets it swivel and spin Scott around. He drops to his knees with a wicked smile, running his hands along Scott's pale thighs and letting his lips follow, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to his inner thighs. Scott moans softly as his cock is eased out of his boxers, gasping and throwing his head back as Mark sucks the tip into his mouth. He pants, Mark bobbing his head and massaging his thighs as Mason moves in the kitchen behind them. Eventually, he steps forward, around the island, shirtless and pretty. Mason runs a hand soothingly through Mark's hair as he sucks enthusiastically at Scott's cock. His other hand finds its way into Scott's soft blonde locks, tugging his head toward him and swallowing his moans with sloppy kisses.

Scott moans shamelessly into Mason's mouth, gripping at his arm and reaching down to scrape at Mark's scalp as that telltale heat coils in his gut. He pulls reluctantly away from Mason's warm mouth, pressing their foreheads together as he pants out a warning to Mark.

"Close, fuck. So close." He risks a glance down, whimpering when Mark flutters his lashes at him and pops his cock out of his mouth to mouth at his balls and stroke him quickly. "Yes, yes," Scott whines.

"Yeah, give it to me," Mark hums against his thigh, pressing his cheek there and opening his mouth wide. Scott throws his head back, digging his nails into Mason's bicep and coming. He paints Mark's face, a streak along his cheek, jaw, nose. Mark strokes him through it, milking his cock until he's all spent, and Mason nips and kisses at his jaw and neck as he regains his breath.

"Enjoy that?" Mason asks, smoothing a hand through Scott's hair.

"S'much," Scott breathes.

"Good," Mark smirks from between Scott's legs. "Because you're not coming again until much later."

-

Scott doesn't come again. In fact, he's barely touched. Mark and Mason tease him, trail their hands along his lower abdomen, his thighs, but they never touch his cock longer than a playful grope. By dinner, he's  _thrumming_  with the desire to come, to be touched somehow as he sits between them.

"Please," he begs as Mason's hand runs torturously along the waistband of his pants. "I need you."

"Aw, baby," Mason smiles sweetly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Scott's jaw. Scott almost smiles proudly, knows he can break Mason's resolve down.

"Pretty please," he whispers. "I've been  _so good_."

Mason hums, rubbing his nose along Scott's scruff and pressing a kiss to the corner of Scott's mouth. When he tilts his jaw, dips his tongue into Scott's mouth, Scott thinks he's done it, gotten what he wants.

Then Mark squeezes his thigh.

"You're sneaky," he hums. "You know Mason will give you whatever you want."

Mason pulls away and Scott whines, gnawing at his lip and gives his attention to Mark.

" _Please_."

"Fine," Mark says. "Let's go."

Scott jumps up, eagerly follows Mark, lets him push him down onto his big Cali King and kiss him sloppily.

"You're gonna' get  _all_  you want from Mason and suck me off," Mark teases, scraping his nails down Scott's chest. "All fours, babe."

Scott hums, flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees in the center of the bed. He glances over his shoulder, a glimmer in his eyes as he watches Mason strip down and kneel into the bed. He feels warm hands on his hips as Mark slides in front of him, stroking his cock.

"Gonna' take us both," Mason says, sliding a hand up Scott's spine and pushing at his lower back, forcing him to dip down and push his ass up. "You're  _very_  pretty like this," he teases, sliding his lubed cock between Scott's cheeks. Scott coos, head dropping down and a quiet whine falling from his lips as Mason nudges his legs further apart.

"Please," Scott repeats, pushing back toward Mason.

"You always beg so nicely," Mark says sweetly, threading a hand through Scott's hair and pulling gently. "But let's put your mouth to better use." He presses the tip of his cock to Scott's lips, groaning quietly when Scott sucks it greedily into his mouth. He hums around Mark's length, sucking and bobbing his head until he feels Mason pushing into him.

Mark's hand tangles into his hair and keeps his anchored as Mason bottoms out. Scott feels drool leaking out of his mouth and down his chin as he breathes heavily through his nose, hands fisting the sheets. The burn of Mason's cock stretching hims as Mark fills his mouth is overwhelming and he whines as he feels his cock dripping onto the sheets. He's painfully hard from a whole day of teasing, and he knows it won't take long to come, thinks he might even be able to manage it without being touched.

"So good," Mark hums. "Keep suckin', babe."

Scott moans, gets back to bobbing his head. He props himself up on one hand, reaches his other to grip what he can't take into his mouth, and it earns him a sharp tug of his hair.

"No," Mark warns, pushing Scott's hand away. "Make me come with your mouth  _only_."

Scott whimpers but lets his hand fall down to the bed, pushing his hips back when he realizes Mason has been oddly still, groaning at the pressure in his gut. He slurps lewdly at Mark's cock, letting it pop from his mouth, and hit his cheek before he runs his tongue messily from base to tip. He's a mess of precome and his own spit but Mark just smiles proudly down at him and moans when he takes him back into his mouth so he thinks he must be doing pretty well.

Mason  _finally_  moves and Scott thinks he might be on fire for a second. His skin feels hot and the cock sliding out of him is so  _perfect,_  and he gasps around Mark's cock. He wiggles his hips, chases Mason who's slowly pulling out, and then he's slamming his hips forward, fucking into Scott quickly, and it's  _so much_.

Scott loses focus, barely manages to suck at Mark's cock as he takes Mason's cock, and it doesn't go unnoticed as he drools distractedly, Mark's cock heavy on his tongue.

"Take it, baby," Mason grunts, fingers digging into Scott's hips. He let's up for a moment, his pace slowing as he drives his cock into Scott in long, deep thrusts. "Come on, suck Mark's cock."

Scott whimpers, makes a feeble attempt to suck Mark off, but the cock driving into him is too much and he's quickly pulled back into his pleasure, focusing only on his ass and his untouched cock leaking as he's fucked.

He's deep in a pit of pleasure when he feels the sting, the sharp  _smack_  ringing through the room. He's brought back up, gasping around Mark's cock as he recognizes the warm hand that had just spanked him kneading at the tender flesh of his ass.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , Mason. Do that again," Mark groans, his hand returning to Scott's hair. He tugs him forward, forcing him to deepthroat and Scott gags, back arching and eyes rolling back when he feels Mason's hand come down and smack his ass again. He chokes, more drool slipping down his jaw and when he reaches up to pat Mark's thigh, he's let loose. He pulls back gratefully, coughing and sputtering and moaning.

"Like that, Scotty? Chokin' on Mark's cock?"

Scott nods weakly, mewling as Mason rolls his hips deliciously.

"So good," Mark hums, jerking his cock quickly in front of Scott's face. "Should I paint your pretty face?"

"Hell yeah," Mason answers for him, gripping his hips, leaving marks, Scott bets. "Paint that face and I'll fill him up." He groans, leaning forward and blanketing Scott's long frame with his own as his hips stutter a bit. At this angle, he only manages to cover most of Scott's back, biting down on his shoulder blade. "Unless you wanna swallow Mark all up, babe."

Scott whimpers when he feels Mason's hand reach around him, tugging at his painfully hard cock. He shakes his head, "no, fuck." He wants to feel Mark's hot come on his face, wants to feel Mason come, wants to come, too. " _Please_."

Mason laughs, hips canting forward as he wraps his hand around Scott, stroking him in time with the rhythm of his hips.

"Open up," Mark hums, grabbing at Scott's soft hair and tilting his head up. He's stroking himself quickly, quiet grunts escaping. Scott's mouth falls open, his eyes slipping shut. He's so close, abs tensing and knees weakening. He's trying to wait,  _wants_ to wait despite all the whining he'd done earlier. This is for  _them,_  and he only wants to come if it's  _with_  Mark and Mason.

Mason is pulling away, leaning back up and fucking into Scott wildly, hips stuttering until he's coming, and then Mark is coming, painting his face with wet heat, and then Scott is coming with a sharp cry, covering Mason's hands and the bed sheets below him.

When Mason pulls away, Scott  _collapses_  onto the bed, groans when he feels his own come sticking to his stomach.

"So good," Mark hums, running a hand through Scott's hair. "Mason is getting some wet washcloths. You're all dirty now," he laughs softly. He scrapes lightly at Scott's scalp, smiling and pulling him close, letting his head rest on his thigh. It all passes in a sleep blur, after. A warm cloth is pressed to his face, wiping away come and sweat, gentle hands down his stomach. He feels his two lovers moving him gently, tucking him into the covers and joining him after.

With soft whispers of praise and four warm arms around him, he sleeps.


	32. Ravished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Prompt: with toys

****

**_Mitch_ ** _: miss u so much_   
**_Scott_ ** _: missing u baby!_

Mitch smiles, rolling into his back in his bed. He stretches his legs, kicking his sheets to the side.

**_Mitch:_ ** _what do u miss?_   
**_Scott:_ ** _everything_   
**_Scott:_ ** _your eyes, your smile, you laugh, your touch_   
**_Mitch:_ ** _my touch? what about my kisses?_   
**_Scott:_ ** _those too ofc_

Mitch hums to himself, turning onto his belly and typing quickly at his screen.

**_Mitch:_ ** _i miss all your kisses. want them_

Mitch almost whines because he does truly miss Scott's lips, his mouth all over him, and he craves his affection. He pouts, lip pushing out as he rests his cheek on his hand. He's got a plan.

**_Scott:_ ** _i'll ravish you when i get home baby!_   
**_Mitch:_ ** _or you could ravish me now daddy_

Mitch waits, biting at his lip as he watches Scott's little typing bubble appear and disappear. He's just about to start typing and teasing when his phone screen shifts, a sweet picture of Scott popping up as his phone rings.

He accepts the call, smiling when Scott's pretty voice chimes in through his phone speakers.

"Baby," he hums. "Hi."

"Scotty," Mitch gasps excitedly, flopping back down onto his back. He lets his phone drop onto his chest, picks at his nails as he waits for his love to speak.

"I missed your voice."

Mitch whines, "I miss all of you. I want you here."

"I want to be there."

"I need you," he says softly. He hopes Scott can hear what he's really asking for.

"Yeah?" Scott hums. "Remember that, uh, toy I got you? Right before I left."

Mitch's breath catches in his throat, "yes."'

"Grab it, baby."

Mitch drops his phone onto the bed as he shuffles to reach the nightstand. He grabs the slim vibrator from the drawer along with some supplies and props himself up on the comfy pillows, grabbing his phone to place back on his chest.

"Got it, daddy."

"Good girl," Scott hums. "Prep yourself all nice for daddy. Three fingers."

Mitch whines, popping the lube open and spreading his legs to tease a finger along his rim. He opens himself slowly, starts with one finger until he feels comfortable adding a second, and he's scissoring them and moaning quietly before he adds a third.

He's moving his fingers in and out quickly, biting at his lip to stifle moans. "Done, daddy. All three."

Scott groans quietly, and Mitch's heart (and fingers) stutter at the image of Scott touching himself, tugging at his big cock as he listens to Mitch through the phone.

"Fuck. Okay, baby. Get that pretty dildo all slicked up so it'll slide in your greedy little hole nicely."

Mitch whimpers, pulling his fingers out to lube up the plastic cock. He presses the tip to his hole, toes curling at the anticipation of what's next.

"What now, daddy?"

"Turn it on."

Mitch's breath catches in his throat the moment the toy starts buzzing. He's still got it just pressed at his rim, the vibrations resonating through his body as he holds it there.

"Oh, fuck." He throws his head back. "Please, fuck."

"C'mon, angel. Fuck yourself with that little plastic cock. I know it won't be enough for you, since you're such a greedy little girl, but it's all you get while I'm away." Scott is panting into the phone by the end of his tangent, and Mitch is shaking as he slides the buzzing toy into him like he's been told. He's moaning loudly, back arching when the toy is pressed deep into him, vibrating against his sensitive prostate.

"Daddy, daddy. Fuck, I can't!  _Fuck._ "

"Yes, you can. Take it, baby. Be good."

Mitch squeals, toes curling as he eases the toy out and pushes it back in. It's buzzing so intensely, and it's  _so deep_ , but still  _not enough_. It's not Scott.

"Fuck, daddy.  _Oh,_  please, please."

"Take that little cock. Fuck, yeah. I know you wish it was me, fucking you hard into the mattress until you can't even stop yourself from squirting all over your chest. I know you want my cock drilling you, baby. You're being so good for daddy. He's gonna' have to reward you when he gets back."

"Fuck," Mitch cries. He's barely moved the vibrator, has had it pressed deep inside him, buzzing against his prostate. "Please, daddy. I need -  _please_."

"Tell me, angel."

"Please, let me come. Please, please," he whimpers. He's been on the verge of an orgasm for far longer than he'd have liked, unable to come simply from this plastic cock despite the sensational vibrations. It's not Scott. Only he has ever been able to make Mitch come untouched.

"You've been so fucking good." Scott takes a shaky breath, and Mitch thinks he can hear the wet sound of Scott's fist sliding over his cock behind the low vibrations and his own whines, and that almost does it for him. "Fuck, come on, Mitchy. Come, baby. Touch your little cock and come for daddy."

That,  _that_  does it. Mitch barely wraps his hand around his cock, and he's coming, coating his stomach as he arches up off the bed. His mind goes blank as his orgasm wracks through his body. Eventually he regains awareness, realizes the vibrator is still buzzing in his ass and pulls it out and switches it off. It feels weird, not having Scott here to cuddle up to and care for him as he comes down from his high.

"Baby?" Scott says softly. "Are you okay?"

Mitch smiles, "yeah. So good, daddy. Thank you."

"Anything for you. I'm glad you liked that. Wish I could be there right now."

"Me too," Mitch sighs, turning onto his side and pressing his cheek into the pillow. "Only a few more days, right?"

"Yeah, baby. I'll be back so soon, and then I'll get to kiss you all over and hold you."

"I can't wait," Mitch says. He feels like a sap, and he'd hate it if he were a sap for anyone else. But this is Scott.

"Okay, do daddy a big favor and make sure you get all cleaned up and drink some water. Have you eaten?"

Mitch giggles, "yes, daddy."

"Oh, good girl. I'm gonna' go but I want you to text me later so that I know you did what I asked, okay?"

"Mhm, daddy." Mitch smiles, eyes dropping. He loves when Scott treats him this way, gives him tasks and checks up on him. He feels safe and protected, and the tasks help him feel productive without feeling overwhelmed.

"I love you, Mitchy."

"Love you, Scotty."


	33. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOMARSON (Scott/Mark/Mason)

Mark runs his hands slowly up the curve of Scott's back, fingers kneading the tense muscle. It sends a shiver through Scott, the feel of warm hands pressing into him as he's flat on the bed. Mark is straddling the back of his thighs, right before the swell of his ass, and he's _so warm_.

Mark's fingers dig deeply into Scott's shoulders, forcing a sharp gasp from Scott. Mason, who's sitting on the bed by Scott's head, cards a hand through Scott's soft blonde locks, blunt fingernails scraping at his scalp.

Scott feels divine.

He just lays there, soft moans of appreciation slipping past his lips as two pairs of hands run over his skin and through his hair. He gratefully takes what they so sweetly give him.

"You're beautiful," Mason hums, the thrum his voice running deep through Scott. His words are pure, innocent, but Scott's cock hardens involuntarily. He loves praise. He feels soft, tender lips brush against his skin, right behind his ear where his music note tattoo lays long forgotten, and he lets out a quiet whimper when the warmth of Mason's mouth disappears from his flesh.

"Please," he whispers, not quite sure what he's truly asking for. He thinks he just wants more of these two incredible men surrounding him, wants all of them, maybe.

"Anything, Scotty. Just tell us what you need. We'll give you anything." Mark's sweet voice seems so loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Marky,  _please_." Scott doesn't want to say it, thinks the vulgar words Mark wants to hear will turn Scott's mood sour.

"Angel," Mark coos, his hands slipping lower until they're needing the dimple of Scott's back, creeping toward his ass. "Want me here?" He asks, a finger dipping between Scott's crack.

Scott keens, "yes," and his back arches sweetly as he squirms toward the teasing finger. " _Please_."

Mark peels himself away, the warmth of his body leaving the back of Scott's thighs as he moves around the room to find supplies. Mason takes this time to roll Scott over, peppering kisses along his jaw before kissing him gently on the lips, tongues mingling slowly. There's a warmth stirring deep in Scott's chest, a slow burn, as he's kisses so tenderly. As much as he loves quick, rough fucks, he adores this: slow, tender sex.

Scott is almost too preoccupied to notice when the bed dips and Mark joins them. He whines quietly into Mason's mouth when he feels warm hands urging his legs apart.

"Beautiful," Mark says softly. "Love watching you two kiss."

Mason pulls away then, a soft smile on his lips as he takes a fistful of Scott's hair. "He tastes delicious."

"I bet," he smiles, slowly teasing a finger between Scott's legs. "Ready, babe?"

"Yes," Scott gasps, the wet finger slowly easing into him. Mason watches, a smirk on his face as Scott's back arches slightly, squirming as Mark stretches him. "S'good."

"Mm, you are, baby." He's got two finger in, stretching and scissoring his fingers. "Gonna' stretch you nice and good, and then Mason's gonna' suck your pretty cock while I fuck you."

Scott gasps, rolling his hips down onto Mark's long fingers, a newfound urgency surging through him. Mason is kissing down his throat, sucking hickeys into the skin of his collarbone as his hand trails down his stomach. He plays with the soft blonde hairs trailing down Scott's abdomen, smirking when Scott's hands fist the sheets.

"Ready, Scotty?" Mark hums, slowly pulling his fingers out and teasing his wrapped cock between Scott's spread legs.

"Yes!" He squeals, subconsciously spreading his legs further. "Marky, please."

Mark hums, grabbing Scott's soft thighs and hoisting his legs up against his chest against. He pushes in slowly, groaning when he bottoms out, and Mason takes that as his cue to kiss down Scott's chest and dive between his legs.

"Oh," Scott gasps, hands reaching down to tangle in Mason's soft hair as he takes him into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, licking stripes from the base to tip and teasing Scott deliciously.

Mark tears his eyes away from the sight between Scott's legs, smiling and slowly thrusting his hips. Scott is panting wildly, his head thrown back as Mason sucks him and Mark fucks him. Needy moans slip through his pink lips, and Mason slides a hand up Scott's chest as he dips his tongue into his slit, salty precise attacking his taste buds.

Scott opens his mouth, ready to scream at the feel of the sensation between his legs, when a finger presses to his lips. Mason slides his digit along the seam of Scott's lips, runs it along his bottom lip and drags it down, delighting in the warm pants that ghost over his knuckles. Scott's tongue slips out, swipes along the tip of Mason's finger, and he moans lewdly when two digits slip into his open mouth. He slurps and sucks at them, lets Mason explore his mouth as he mimics Scott's suction on his cock.

"God, yes," Mark hums, fingers digging sharply into Scott's thighs as his hips quicken their pace. He angles himself, shifts so that his cock grazes Scott's prostate. "Yeah, fuck, that's it Scotty."

Scott whines, sucks hard on Mason's fingers to stave off his orgasm. His eyes are slipping shut, heavy lids begging to fall. Mason is stroking what's not in his mouth, now, fondling his balls occasionally and pushing him closer to the edge.

"Look so pretty sucking Mason's fingers like that, yeah. S'good. You love being filled, huh?" Mark grunts, letting his hand swing back and smacking Scott's thigh lightly. With those dirty words accompanying the slap, it's enough of a sting to make Scott's toes curl and his eyes roll back.

Mason's mouth pops off Scott's cock, and he leans back, stroking Scott quickly and working his fingers slowly in and out of Scott's mouth. "Fuck, baby. That's it. You're so close. I can feel it."

Scott nods weakly, hand reaching for Mason's wrist, stilling the fingers in his mouth. He lets his mouth fall open, garbled moans slipping out lewdly.

"Come on, baby. Wanna feel you tighten around me. Come, Scotty." Mark groans, his steady pace breaking apart. His hips are stuttering, and Scott knows he's close, wants to come and give Mark everything he wants.

He tilts his head to meet Mason's gaze, whimpering when he slowly pulls his fingers out. Mason lets his fingers trail down Scott's messy red lips, trailing his wet fingers down Scott's neck and collarbone until they find a nipple and tweak it gently. He fists Scott's cock, twisting his wrist as his other hand rolls Scott's sensitive nipple in his hand. He leans down, biting at the lobe of Scott's ear. "Come, Scotty. Give Marky what he wants, baby." And then his lips latch onto the skin right below there and suck hard and perfectly in time with Mark's thrusts. Scott's back arches and he paints Mason's hand and his own belly with wet heat, and then Mark is coming, too, with a loud cry and blunt fingernails leaving crescent moons in the pale skin of Scott's thighs.

"So good," Mark breathes, hips moving slowly as he rides out his own orgasm. He slides his hands up Scott's thighs, past his knees, and brings a calf up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to Scott's fuzzy leg.

"Beautiful."

"Mm," Mason hums, sliding next to Scott and peppering his jaw with innocent kisses. "You're always so good for us, angel."

"Yeah?" Scott asks sleepily, wincing when Mark pulls out and lets his thighs slip down onto the bed.

"Of course, baby." Mark hums, running a hand through Scott's hair.

Both boys press closer to Scott, enclosing him in warmth. He feels a warm, wet cloth run over his tummy, and feels Mason's hardness pressing into his side and absentmindedly reaches down to palm him, frowning when Mason grips his wrist.

"I-"

Mason kisses him sweetly, "no need, baby. Close your eyes."

"Mm, sleep time," Mark smiles, pressing his face to Scott's neck.

"G'night," Scott hums, eyes slipping shut and body dipping into the mattress as two warm figures cover him.


	34. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of SCOMARSON (Scott/Mark/Mason) and MEAU (Mitch/Beau) but primarily SCOMICHE (Scott/Mitch)

Mitch is settled in Beau's lap, a big hand resting on his thigh while the other plays with the hair at the back of his neck. There's a heavy collar around his throat, bringing him down into a foggy headspace where all he knows and feels is Beau. He shimmies a little, wants to be more settled against Beau's warm chest, but he does his best not to block his dom's view of the club, knows Beau is on a look out for somebody to play with Mitch.

The hand at the back of his neck rests firmly around his neck, now, fingers brushing the collar and the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Mitch shivers.

"I think I've found the one, baby." Beau whispers, pressing a kiss to the shell of Mitch's ear. He points subtly with the hand that had been resting on Mitch's thigh, and Mitch does his best to follow his gaze, eyes landing on a group of three. There's a collared boy standing between two shorter men, and Mitch's breath catches at how beautiful they all look.

"Gorgeous," he whispers. The blonde sub's eyes meet his own and Mitch holds back a whine at how blissed out he looks, wonders if he looks the same.

"Up," Beau commands, the heavy leather of a leash slipping through the loop of his collar as he's pushed gently off Beau's lap. He lets Beau guide him to the group of men, standing behind him once they've approached. The two men seem to subconsciously step in front of the tall collared blonde and address Beau with a nod. Mitch watches the exchange silently, head angled down submissively. He can feel eyes on him and glances through his peripherals to notice the tall sub watching him.

"Hello," one of the doms says quietly. Mitch zones out then, only really catches that the two doms are named Mark and Mason, and Scott is their sub that Mitch thinks is really pretty. He wants to taste his pale skin so badly.

"Sound good, Princess?" Beau asks, cupping Mitch's jaw to grab his attention.

Mitch blinks confusedly, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat your question, sir?"

"These two doms are willing to let you play with their sub. Does that sound fun?"

Mitch smiles softly, "yes, sir. Please."

Both subs eagerly follow their doms, and Mitch bites at his lip when he notices the pretty chain-link leads attached to Scott's thin, white-leather cuffs. His wrists are locked together in front of him, and they rest right by the bulge of his tight shiny shorts.

They're led to a private room of the club, a few couches and a plush rug are the only furniture in the dimly-lit room. Mitch knows some other rooms have some kinky toys and accents, but he assumes his and Scott's doms chose this one for a reason.

Beau lets the other three get comfortable, allowing them the center of the room where they speak quietly to their tall sub, while he and Mitch stand off to the side. Mitch is pressed closely to Beau's side, the leash loosely gripped while he pets his hair.

"If you don't feel safe at any point, your safewords will stop everything. I'll be watching, along with the two other doms. If either of you safeword, the scene will stop. Understand, baby?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what are those safewords?"

"Yellow and red."

Beau smiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Mitch's temple and simultaneously unleashing him. He urges Mitch toward the center of the room, and it's then that Mitch realizes Scott's doms are now sitting on a couch, cuddled together and watching Scott with adoration. Beau doesn't sit with them, seems only right that he would sit in the lone arm chair to watch.

Scott doesn't touch, just stares down at Mitch. His eyes are so pretty, Mitch admires, letting his own eyes trail down the lithe body in front of him. Scott's collar is pretty, too. It's a lovely white leather that matches the cuffs around his wrist, unlike Mitch's black one. It's thin, too, looks delicate around his throat.

"You're beautiful," Mitch whispers, his voice soft like he's scared he'll be caught by the three doms surrounding them.

An adorable blush tints Scott's cheeks, his head tilting down bashfully. "Thank you. You're gorgeous."

Mitch smiles, chin lifting higher into the air. "Thank you!" He gets brave, then, steps forward and smooths a hand along Scott's form chest. There's a thin, loose tank top covering the rest of Scott's torso, and Mitch begins exploring unabashedly. He runs his hands under the fabric, fingertips ghosting along smooth flesh. Mitch wonders for a moment if Scott is naturally hairless like this or if he's shaved. "So smooth," Mitch hums quietly. "And soft."

Another blush overtakes Scott's features, but the submission he's been displaying seems to shift in that moment, his own hands reaching Mitch's hips and kneading his waist.

"My turn to touch," he whispers, hands sliding higher on Mitch's bare waist as he leans forward to capture Mitch's lips. It's tentative and soft, pure exploration on both parts. They open beautifully for each other, pushing and giving. Mitch's hand slides into Scott's  _soft_  hair, and Scott shamelessly digs his fingers gently into Mitch's sides.

They pull away, breath already quickened into quiet pants. Mitch's hands are eager to explore, desperate to feel more of Scott's soft, smooth skin. He almost looks over to Scott's doms for approval, but he dismisses that idea, knows it would only pull him out of the scene he and Scott are building.

Mitch lets his hand slip down the back of Scott's head, fingers slipping through his pretty blonde hair and falling into the junction of between his neck and collarbone. The white strip of leather is warm against Mitch's fingers and he wants so desperately to pull at it, tug, use Mark's and Mason's brand to his own advantage, but he doesn't.

His hands smooth down Scott's skin, dipping into the deep v of his tank top. He pushes the neckline away from his shoulder, leaning forward to press his lips to Scott's beautiful collarbone. He bares his teeth when he receives no reaction, biting into his skin and making Scott gasp. Mitch smirks, leaning back and trailing his touch down until he is pulling at the hem of Scott's shirt. He tugs it up, biting his lip at the beautiful expanse of tummy he's awarded with and admiring the smooth milliners of his soft skin. Scott glances nervously at his doms before pulling the cloth over his head and letting it fall to the floor, his cheeks tinting pink.

Mitch tentatively leans forward, letting his lips press into the soft flesh of Scott's pec. His hands slide down to Scott's waist, settling on his hips as he presses gentle kisses to his chest.

He slowly drops down, his knees meeting the plush carpet as his fingers curl around the back of Scott's strong thighs. He kisses at Scott's navel, swirling his tongue down along his hip bone, and teases Scott's tight silver shorts down. Mitch leans forward, mouths at Scott's growing bulge and delights in the lovely whimper he lets loose. He continues slipping down the shorts, gasping excitedly when Scott's hard cock springs up right by his face.

Mitch hums, gripping at the base of Scott's cock as he licks a stripe up to the tip, swirling his tongue along the head before lapping at the precome that gathers there. Scott groans, his cuffed wrists hanging tensely at his side as he makes fists.

Mitch grabs a hand, rests it on the top of his head and smiles sweetly up to Scott in encouragement. He moans when Scott's blunt nails scrape at his scalp as he grips a chunk of his hair.

Mitch opens up, pressing forward until Scott's heavy cock is weighing down his tongue. He's longer than Mitch is used to, harder to take.

Scott moans above him as he takes more of his fat cock into his mouth, slurping and bobbing his head. Mitch's eyes flutter shut every time Scott's dick presses into his cheek, knows it must be a pretty sight to see his mouth so full.

He grips at the base of Scott's cock, stroking what he hasn't taken into his mouth. He's honestly not sure if he'll be able to take all of Scott, and he's almost angry for a moment.

Mitch pulls back, Scott's cock slipping from his mouth with a pretty  _"pop"_.

"Fuck my face," Mitch whispers, looking up at Scott through his long lashes. Scott groans, gesturing for Mitch to take his hand. They're fingers interlock loosely, and Mitch understands.

Scott steadies himself, pulling Mitch's face closer with the hand in his hair.

"Suck," Scott grunts. Mitch dives forward, sucking at Scott's heavy cock, bobbing his head, but never pushing himself. He stays at that for what can't be more than a few minutes when Scott's hand slips to the back of his head, and Mitch moans, because he knows what's next.

Scott's fingers curl around Mitch's scalp, and he pushes him forward, his hips canting forward until Mitch is taking almost all of his cock down his throat, gagging and moaning. He tries to push back, desperate to breathe, but Scott's strong hand holds him right there, right where he's  _supposed_  to be.

Mitch sucks, saliva dripping lewdly down his jaw as Scott fucks his mouth, fills him up with his cock. He keeps his hand clutched tightly in Scott's, doesn't pull it away despite his desperation for air. Scott tastes just as delicious as he had imagined.

Eventually Scott tugs Mitch back, Scott's cock popping from his pink and wet lips. Scott grabs the base of his dick, squeezing it as he pants above Mitch. His hand is still in Mitch's hair, his eyes squeezed tight, and Mitch's mouth is dropped open, waiting.

"Fuck," Scott hisses, pressing Mitch forward again to trail the tip of his wet cock along Mitch's bruised and parted lips. Mitch's tongue darts out, swipes along the head of his cock. "Get up here," he says lowly. He releases his grip on Mitch's hair but uses his other hand to bring Mitch up to stand with him.

Once Mitch is settled onto his feet, he's immediately pulled into a deep, wet kiss. Scott's tongue trails along his lips dirtily, dipping into his open and pliant mouth and claiming it much like his cock just had. He rests his hands along Mitch's jaw, fiddling with the leather strapped around his neck as he devours his mouth. His finger slips into the loop at the front of Mitch's collar, tugging him deeper into the kiss, and Mitch moans sweetly as Scott handles him.

Scott's hands abandon his neck, slipping down his torso and dipping down below his abdomen, into the front of his tight bottoms. He helps Mitch shimmy out of them before grabbing at his hard cock, stroking him slowly and muffling his noises with kisses.

"Baby, let us hear him," Mason calls quietly, pulling the boys away from the scene. Scott breaks away, gasping and turning to look at his dom.

"Yes, sir." He chooses to mouth at Mitch's jaw instead, tongue slipping along smooth skin, trailing down his neck as his hand strokes Mitch quickly. Mitch is mewling, hands wrapping around Scott's broad torso, scraping at his back as his knees go weak. Scott's hand is big and warm and tugs so perfectly at his cock.

" _Oh_ ," Mitch whines, eyes squeezing shut as Scott dips a hand behind him to tease at his bud. He circles his finger around Mitch's tight rim, dipping just the very tip of his index into Mitch and smirking against his collarbone at the pretty moans he lets loose. "Scott!  _Yes_."

Mitch's toes curl, and he forces his back into a dip, pushing back toward Scott's finger. He reaches one of his hands between them, the other leaving digging sharply into Scott's shoulder and leaving his mark. He bats Scott's hand away, pressing his forehead to Scott's neck and moaning when he grips them both in his hand, stroking them quickly. Scott's cock is still wet with his saliva, and Mitch's own precome provides plenty of lube for their cocks to slide deliciously together.

They're moaning into each other's skin, Mitch's smaller hand stroking them together while Scott's long fingers tease Mitch's hole. They're rutting against each other, hips canting as they near their orgasms.

Mitch comes first, a broke whimper falling from his lips as he arches into Scott's touch. He feels hot come coat his hand and attempts to stroke himself through his orgasm, gasping into Scott's neck and shaking with aftershocks. Scott knocks his hand away, taking their cocks in his bigger fist, using Mitch's come to slick them up and whining when his own orgasm wracks through him. He clutches Mitch close, fingers digging into his ass as he comes.

They're both sensitive, leaning into each other as they pant heavily, covered in each other's come. Mitch moans softly when he feels Scott's lips pressing into his jaw, hands kneading at the base of his spine, massaging him. He starts lowering them, bringing them down to the ground so that Mitch can settle in his lap, and Mitch does. He snuggles into Scott's warmth, cringing at the stickiness between them, but burrowing as close as he can nevertheless. He absentmindedly soothes the scratches he'd made on Scott's back as Scott massages his thighs on either side of his hips and kneads at his calves.

Mitch lifts his head from the comfortable junction of Scott's neck, smiling sweetly at the pretty boy he sits on top of. He delights in the dazed smile Scott returns, swooping forward to press their lips together again. It's softer than their earlier kisses, fueled by discovery rather than passion. Mitch explores Scott's mouth slowly, pulling away with a smile on his lips and the taste of Scott. Mitch really likes kissing Scott, he thinks.

"Thank you," Mitch says quietly, fluttering his lashes.

"Yes, of course." Scott blushes, biting at his lip. "Thank you, too."

Mitch and Scott stay like that, staring intently at each other. Mitch thinks he wouldn't mind if he got to play with Scott again, thinks he'll mention it to Beau.

Mitch hums when he feels familiar hands run through his hair, looking up at Beau from where he's perched in Scott's lap. He notices that Scott's doms - Mark and Mason - have stood, too, standing by Scott. Mitch notices that Mark has the heavy chain in his hand, and Mason runs his fingers along the white leather collar. They're smiling fondly at Scott.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Beau asks, smoothing Mitch's hair.

Mitch nods, "yes, sir." He presses one last kiss to Scott's cheek before pushing himself up and off his lap. Beau has Mitch's clothes in his hands and offers them up, helps him step into his bottoms. "Sir? Could I play with Scott sometime again?"

Beau smiles, "you liked him?"

Mitch nods, pink tinting his cheeks as he shimmies into his clothes. Scott and his doms have taken the far corner in the room and he's being spoken to softly. "Yes, I did."

"Of course, then. I got Mark and Mason's contact info earlier - I'll talk to his doms, baby. We'll set up a playdate"

"Thank you, sir. I really did have fun." Mitch purrs, settling into Beau's side once he's clothed.

"Anything for you," Beau hums, kissing his temple.

Mitch smiles, eyes finding Scott's from across the room. They share a bashful smile, heat coiling in their guts at the promise of more.


	35. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Prompt: getting caught

****

Mitch is thrumming with energy. Scott had called him from the airport, said he was on his way home.

He lays sprawled out on his back in Scott's bed. It's comfy and the sheets still smell like Scott, despite Mitch having spent more than a little time in the soft sheets.

He scrolls through Tumblr while he waits, eyes scanning reblogged posts. His breath hitches when a gif of a boy being held down and fucked crosses into his eyesight. He clicks into the account, scanning dirty gif after gif. He can't wait for Scott to get home and manhandle him like this, finds his hand slipping down his torso, slipping into his loose pants.

"Mm," he hums, palming his hardening cock over his underwear as gifs of sexy boys play on his phone. His mind drifts away, floating back to Scott and imagining him touching him. He slips his pants down his hips, shimmying out and flinging them into Scott's floor. He moans softly as he curls his fingers around his bulge, gently applying pressure while he watches gifs replay. He just gropes himself, biting at his lip as he scrolls through naughty pictures. "Fuck," he hisses, throwing his head back when he feels the wetness of his precome seeping through his briefs. He rolls himself into his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he spreads his legs to press his clothed cock down against the bed. He rolls his hips, whining at the friction. He can imagine Scott behind him like this, fucking into him deep, pushing him down into the mattress. Mitch is losing himself in the thought, falling deeper into a pit of pleasure as he imagines Scott's hands on him. He thinks he could even come like this, maybe.

"What do we have here?"

Mitch whimpers, freezing when he hears the familiar voice. He shifts, turning himself so that he's able to look back behind him at the open bedroom door. Scott is standing there, beautifully tall and strong. His luggage is in his hand, his coat still on.

"Scotty," Mitch breathes. He knows it doesn't answer Scott's question, but he can't muster much else with his impending orgasm lingering at the edges of consciousness.

"Mitchy," Scott says lowly, dropping his bag and strutting toward his bed. He shrugs off his coat, crawling onto the bed until his body is looming over Mitch. He seems bigger like this, Mitch thinks. His arm slithers under Mitch, sliding around his waist and lifting his hips up until his back is perfectly arched. "You're not supposed to touch without permission," he growls, lips ghosting over Mitch's ear. He presses a kiss to Mitch's jaw before he sets back, kneeling behind Mitch. He trails his hands along Mitch's slim sides, fingers digging into his hips. Scott presses his hips forward, grinds his hardening cock against Mitch's ass. "Wanna' fuck you so bad, baby. But you were bad, weren't you?"

Mitch hisses, pushing his hips back as Scott continues his own delicious grind. He almost wants to argue, tell Scott he's such a good boy always, but he  _has_  been bad, and it'll probably work out better for him if he admits it. He chokes on a whimper, "was so bad."

"Think you deserve to come, baby?" Scott growls, draping himself over Mitch's back.

"Yes -  _yes,_ please!" Mitch moans into the bed. His hips are being held at an awkward angle, lifted off the bed in a way that doesn't provide any friction for himself. Scott pushes his hips forward, makes Mitch gasp, but then Mitch is shoving his hand behind him, pushing at Scott. "Wait -  _fuck_ , Scotty."

Scott pulls back, hand smoothing gently up Mitch's side. "Mitchy?"

"Uncomfy," Mitch sighs, pushing his hips down until he's laying flat on the bed. He turns his cheek, eyes fluttering shut as he spreads his legs and reaches back for Scott. "All good now, Scotty. Grind that cock on my ass, make me come."

Scott settles back behind Mitch, spreading his legs and pressing his clothed bulge to Mitch's pretty ass. He grinds slowly, hips pushing Mitch down into the mattress, providing him with lovely friction.

"Fuck, that's it, baby. Missed you so much. Missed this perfect ass," Scott moans, swatting Mitch's cheeks lightly. Mitch whines, burying his face into Scott's soft bedding. He's already so close from his own teasing earlier, knows he'll be coming in his boxers in no time.

"There, daddy. Fuck," Mitch whimpers, words muffled in the comforter as Scott rolls his hips, uses Mitch's ass. "Please -  _oh_!" Mitch's hands grip the sheets by his head tightly, squirming under Scott. He feels the warmth of his lover's body settle over him, long fingers threading between his own as Scott blankets himself over Mitch, floods his sense.

"So good. Fuck, are you gonna' come, baby? Gonna cream those pretty little undies for me?" Scott breathes, his warm breath ghosting along the back of Mitch's neck, sending a shiver through his body.

"Yes,  _yes!_  S'close, daddy. Fuck!"

Scott's teeth sink into his neck and Mitch feels the heat that had coiled in his gut release as his briefs fill with hot come, and he screams.

Scott continues grinding into him, his hips losing their pace as he breathes heavily, coming hard in his pants a moment later. He collapses onto the bed next to Mitch, running one of his hands down Mitch's spine.

"I missed you," he hums quietly, gently massaging Mitch's back as he moves closer, pulls Mitch closer to cuddle.

"Missed you so much, Scotty."


	36. Bunny (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOMARSON (Scott/Mark/Mason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2

Mason sees him first.

He's standing in front of Mark, pushes Scott's bedroom door open.

He stops.

Scott's in the bed, laying on his stomach. His knees are bent, feet swinging up in the air as he sings softly to himself. He's adorable, but that's not what leaves Mason breathless.

It's the clothes. The white over-the-knee socks with the little pastel stripe that circles his smooth pale thigh, the pale pink shorts that only seem to barely cover his ass and have a puffball settled right between his cheeks, and the soft white sweater that looks too small for him, like a crop top.

"What? Why'd you stop? Masey, I wanna see."

Mark is shoving at his back, his concerned tone ringing through Mason's faintly as he's pushed to the side. Mason finally pulls his eyes away from Scott to look at Mark whose jaw has nearly dropped to the floor.

"Baby!" Mark calls, finally gets Scott to look their way.

Scott's head turns, the bunny ears he's got in his hair sliding as he looks over his shoulder. He's even drawn on whiskers and a little dot of a nose. Mason thinks he might even notice some fake freckles, pink blush and eyeshadow, and he knows somebody must have helped him with that.

"My men," Scott coos happily. He drops his phone from his hand, lets it fall onto the bed and sits himself up. He scoots to the edge of the bed, throwing his arms open and inviting them into his embrace. Mason almost groans at the way his sweater slides up and reveals a slither of his soft tummy. Mark doesn't seem to notice, catapults himself into Scott's arms instead. He peppers his face with kisses, and when Mason finally makes it over, Mark is settled on Scott's knee and has already begun sucking on his neck.

Mason presses his lips to Scott's forehead, rubs his hands down Scott's clothed chest until he reaches his exposed belly. He can't stop himself from playing with Scott's blonde happy trail, teasing his finger along Scott's waistband.

"A sexy bunny, huh?" Mason asks with a smirk.

Scott blinks bashfully, peering up at Mason through pale lashes. "You think I'm sexy?"

Mark pulls away from his neck then, gazed expectantly up at Mason.

"Always," Mason answers. Mark claims Scott then, one hand gripping at his shirt as he pulls their faces close and pushes his tongue into Scott's pliant mouth. Mason soothes a hand through Mark's hair, wants to touch Scott's soft strands badly, but refuses to mess with his headband. He watches as they kiss, bites at his lip as he watches their tongues push and pull. Mason palms himself, eyes glazed over as he watches their exchange.

Mark pulls away, lips pink and pretty, slipping from Scott's lap and onto his knees.

"Wanna' suck your cock."

Scott whines, one of his hands shooting up and resting in front of his mouth to quiet his moans. It's what he does when he laughs too, and Mason can't decide which time he likes it best. He gasps a quiet, "please," when Mark runs his hands along his hips, trailing along the waistband of his tight shorts.

"Patience, baby." Mark hums, leaning forward and laving his tongue over Scott's bulge. Scott lets out a beautiful whine, throwing his head back. Mason decides then to take advantage of his open mouth, diving forward to capture his pretty pink lips with his own. Scott is mewling into his mouth, panting hotly against his lips as Mark presses open-mouthed kisses along his clothed cock.

"Think he deserves a blowjob, Mason?" Mark's hand is on Mason's hip, squeezing to pull his attention away from Scott's warm and tempting mouth.

"Yeah," Mason breathes, reaching down to play with Mark's hair. His lips are wet with saliva, and they've left a pretty wet spot on Scott's shorts. "He's dressed up all pretty for us. I think he deserve a good blowjob."

Scott whimpers when Mark frees his aching cock. It's a beautiful high-pitched sound that makes Mason's knees feel weak, sends a jolt straight to his own cock. He watches as Mark takes Scott's heavy cock in his hand, strokes him once before he licks a stripe from base to tip, his tongue swirling along the crown. Mark's fingers curl around Scott's thigh before he leans up, locks eyes with Mason as he takes Scott's cock down his throat.

"Fuck," Mason groans. His own cock hurts, neglected and pressing against his jeans. He undoes his fly, tugging his cock out and stroking himself. He hasn't realized it, but he's holding Scott up, has him tucked into his side. He notices when Scott whines and he glances over, follows his gaze to his newly exposed dick. Scott is flushed, cheeks pink as he eyes Mason's cock, and Mason has had enough when he watches Scott wet his lips hungrily. "Oh, c'mere." The hand that had been holding Scott to his side slides to the back of his neck, now. He urges Scott forward, gasps when his bunny ears brush against his thin t-shirt. Scott's mouth falls open invitingly.

Mason turns, lines up his cock with Scott's mouth, and he's about to push into the wet heat past Scott's lips when he notices the curve of his back. He knows this position can't be comfortable, slides his hand from Scott's neck and pushes his shoulder instead. Scott falls back onto the bed with a sharp whine and a quiet thump. Despite the jostle, Mark's  
movements don't stop. He takes Scott's cock like a pro, deep-throating until he's gagging and saliva drips down his chin.

Mason takes a handful of Mark's hair, yanking him off Scott's cock and kissing him deeply. He can taste Scott's precome on Mark's tongue and groans.

He pulls away quickly, doesn't want to leave Scott unattended for long. He climbs onto the bed, up Scott's body, and Mark eagerly resumes sucking Scott's cock into his mouth. Mason situates himself  to the left of Scott's head, smirks as Scott gazed at him with his pretty blue eyes. The bunny ears are slipping off his head, adding to the disheveled look of his messy hair and bruised lips.

"Wanna' taste? Saw you practically begging for it earlier."

Scott nods frantically, back arching and eyes slipping shut. Mason glances down to see Mark's nose pressed against the short blonde curls leading down to his cock. Scott moans, his grip tightening around the sheets.

"Say it, baby."

Scott slowly opens his eyes, lids heavy with lust. His breath is coming quickly, his voice quiet when he follows Mason's command. He turns his head, eyeing Mason's cock. "Please,  _need_  to suck your cock. So bad. Want it.  _Please."_

Mason bites his lip, tilting his hips forward until his cock is pressing against Scott's lips. He eagerly opens up, sucks it down. Mason is pressing his hips forward, forcing his cock down Scott's throat. He loves watching Scott gag, his pretty blue eyes watering as he looks up at Mason, completely wrecked. Mason loves the vibrations, too, the jolts it sends straight to his core as Scott chokes and moans all over his cock.

He's already close, but he doesn't feel the least bit embarrassed. Scott's mouth is hot and talented, and from the pitch of his moans, Mason can tell Scott is going to come soon, too.

"That's it," Mason hisses. "Fuck, take it just like that, baby."

Scott is moaning continuously, now. It sounds like one long whine with his lips wrapped around Mason's cock. His fingers scrape at the sheets, his back lifting off the bed. Scott is almost screaming around his cock, all focus lost as he comes in Mark's mouth. Mason watches, hypnotized as Mark swallows what Scott gives him, his own cock twitching as Scott moans brokenly.

Mark pulls away, his lips beautiful bruised and when Mason notices the small trickle of come on Mark's chin he comes.

"F-fuck!" He pulls out of Scott's mouth as quickly as possible, fist closing around his dick and jerking. He paints Scott's face with wet heat, groaning at the pretty contrast of his white come and Scott's bright pink cheeks.

Mark climbs up onto the bed, settles himself next to Scott. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand, smiling down at Scott. "So pretty," Mark whispers, leaning down to kiss Scott's lips softly. Scott moans softly, reaching for Mark when he feels him pulling away, a protesting whine escaping him. "I'm right here, baby," Mark assures. "Close your eyes."

Mason runs to grab a cloth from the bathroom, returning an reluctantly wiping his come from Scott's face. He wipes at Mark's chin and leans over Scott's tired body to kiss Mark, tossing the cloth toward the hamper.

"You taste like him," Mason says quietly.

"Yeah? He's delicious." Mark giggles.

" _Guys_ ," Scott whines. "Please stop talking about my come and  _cuddle_."

Mason smiles, pulling Scott's shorts back up. His tummy still peeks out from his shirt and Mason decides there's no place more perfect to touch, resting his palm there as he settles into Scott's side.

There's no place more perfect, he thinks, than cuddled next to his little bunny.


	37. Bunny (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOMARSON (Scott/Mark/Mason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

****

Scott wakes up hours later, snuggled between his two loves. His body feels sluggish and heavy, his orgasm still weighing him down. He smiles as he remembers the scene, the way Mason had used him as Mark pleasured him. He'd come so hard, barely lucid before he'd passed out in his boyfriends' arms.

He hears Mark snore quietly next to him, and then he remembers how Mark had collapsed onto the bed but hadn't come. He hasn't even been touched, Scott recollects.

Scott turns until Mark is spooning him, pressing his butt back and wiggling. He wants Mark to feel good, will do anything to please him.

He bites at his lip as Mark's grip on his waist tightens. He's stirring, waking up, and Scott is excited.

"Angel," Mark murmurs, pressing his hips forward. His cock is already hard, the bulge of his pants brushing against Scott's faux bunny tail. His head dips forward, lips latching onto the back of his neck. He mouths sloppy kisses along Scott's skin.

"What's goin' on?" Mason mumbles. His voice is sexy, heavy with sleep. Scott doesn't answer, can't help but smile and pull him in for a kiss instead. It's hot and wet, the slide of their tongues. Scott feels like he's melting into the mattress as Mason takes over, fingers splaying over his jaw and forcing his mouth open, tongue plunging deeply into his welcoming mouth.

Mark whines, his arm pushing under Scott's head. His hand slips into Scott's hair, curling around until he's cradling Scott and pressing his lips to his ear, nibbling.

"Turn," Mark commands. He nudges Scott's hip, pushing him onto his stomach. He's forced to disconnect from Mason's mouth, does so with a groan. His cock presses into the mattress as he settles flat on his tummy.

"Gonna' fuck your little bunny?" He asks breathlessly.

Mark groans, pushing Scott's legs open. His hands skimming along Scott's sides. The sweater - cropped - is pooled at the center of his back. It shows off smooth skin at the base of his spine, and emphasizes the waistband of his little shorts that squeeze his butt so cutely. Mark let's his thumbs press at the dimple of his back, settling on his knees behind Scott. He sets his hands on the bed by Scott's waist, pressing his hips forward until he brushes his hard cock against Scott's ass.

"That's it," he whispers. Scott moans softly, turning his head to find Mason. His hands are gripping the sheets to the side of his face.

"Masey, baby," Scott whines. Mark is grinding down against him, pressing him into the mattress with each roll of his hips. Mark is warm but it feels impersonal. Scott is desperate for contact, affection, reaches out for the lovers he can't see.

Mason crowds Scott, pressing close. He sprawls out on the bed next to Scott, running a soothing hand through his hair. He rubs their noses together, smiles.

"I'm here, angel. You're helping Marky feel so good," he praises. His lips press to Scott's nose, his eyelids. They ghost along Scott's cheeks and then his tongue is slowly dipping into his mouth. The heaviness is gone from earlier, replaced with sweet gentleness. He takes his time exploring Scott's mouth.

Mark runs a hand along Scott's spine. His hip movements have grown inconsistent, he's already so close from rutting against Scott's ass. Scott feels pride swell in his chest.

"So beautiful," Mark groans. "Perfect, baby. So perfect."

Mason pulls back, smiles sweetly at Scott. He runs his hands all over, anywhere he can reach, praises him endlessly with  _good boy_. Scott loves the touches, coos at the endearments.

Mark is coming in no time, a cry falling from his name as he creams his pants, rolling his cock against Scott's bunny butt.

He collapses to Scott's other side, running his hand through Scott's hair and kissing his shoulder. Scott turns his head, smiles at Mark.

"Was I good, baby?" Scott bites at his lip, lashes fluttering bashfully.

Mark leans forward to kiss Scott, caressing his jaw.

"Perfect, Scotty. So good, always."

"I love you," Scott admits.

Mark smiles, "love you, too. Let's get back to bed, angel."

"Mmm," Scott hums, settling between his two lovers. "Love you both."

Scott drifts to sleep quickly, his boyfriends loving echoes chasing him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and kudos!!!


End file.
